


Fight With Me (Fight Falls AU)

by KingShaxx_AshidoLover



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fight Falls (Gravity Falls), Asexual Character, Asexual Dipper Pines, BAMF Dipper, BAMF mabel, Badass Dipper Pines, Badass Mabel Pines, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Mabel Pines, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShaxx_AshidoLover/pseuds/KingShaxx_AshidoLover
Summary: Mason “dipper” Pines and his sister Mabel Pines are sent to Gravity Falls for the summer to stay with their Grunkle Stan after they got into a fight that should’ve sent them both to juvie. They were just expecting to work at their Grunkle’s shop the whole summer, not get wrapped up in the craziness that is gravity falls.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 23
Kudos: 85





	1. Welcome to Gravity Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the Fight Falls AU created by buryooooo on tumblr and deviant art.

Dipper and Mabel knew that they were trouble makers. I mean with parents that practically neglect them because all they care about is work, you’re bound to find different ways to try gain their attention. What they weren’t expecting was this. Being sent to live with a family member they’ve never met in their 12 years of living.

“This is for your own good,” their mother said with false kindness. Dipper scoffed continuing his book.

“Whatever,” his sister mumbled looking away from her parents at the highway opposite them.

“Watch your tone young lady!” Their after grunted mindlessly before turning back to his phone call. Mabel just rolled her eyes pulling a chocolate bar out of her pocket leaning against the bus stop pole. Five minutes later the bus to Gravity Falls pulled up. The thing picked up their bags and stepped onto the bus not giving their parents a chance to say goodbye. They moved to the back of the bus and sat down with Mabel on the inside by the window. Surprisingly they were the only ones on the bus. Just as the bus pulled out the station Mabel flipped the bird at their birth givers sending them a wild smirk.

“You ready bro bro?” She asked excitedly pouting when he just shrugged paying more attention to his book. She smirked again ripping it out his hands and putting it in her backpack.

“Hey what the hell Mabel! You’re gonna make me lose my spot!” He exclaimed angrily. Mabel just smirked wider leaning back into her seat comfortably.

“That’s what you get for ignoring me Dip’N’Dot,” she replied nonchalant. Dipper groaned annoyed giving his sister his apt attention.

“Oh great wise one I apologise profusely may you forgive such a low peasant such as myself?” He asked dryly. Mabel put a hand to her chin humming softly.

“Hmmm whatever yeah sure I don’t care!” Dipper rolled his eyes. “So do you think we’re gonna enjoy this?” She asked suddenly.

“What do you mean?”

“Like is this just going to be some boring ass trip to nowhere to stay with family we don’t know for like 2 months?” Dipper shrugged unsure.

“Dunno Mabes I mean our birth givers did send us here as a “punishment” so... who knows,” he said. Mabel nodded understanding his point. The two sat in moderate silence for most of the journey with Dipper asking for his book back every five minutes to Mabel annoying the crap out of him by doing whatever came to her mind. They almost got into a couple fights that the driver had to constantly put a stop to until they both fell asleep back to back leaning against each other.

“ NEXT STOP GRAVITY FALLS!”

Dipper sits up quickly, catching his delirious sister before she falls.

“Don’t eat the unicorn!” She mumbled tiredly leaning her head on his shoulder falling in and out of sleep. He tries to shrug her off but alas, she kept coming back like a parasite.

“Mabel? Mabel? Mabel wake up!” He shouts. The girl in question sits up rapidly karate chopping the air.

“HYA! Take that you bastard!” She exclaims. Dipper punches her in the shoulder making her rub her shoulder with a wince. “What the fuck dude?” She grumbles annoyed.

“We’re here,” is all the comes out of her brothers mouth. Mabel jumps up picking up her bags rushing off the bus. Dipper follows a lot more calmer and is hit with that mountainous hick smell making him cringe. They stopped right in front of a weird place called the Mystery Shack and in its own charming way, it did look kind of mysterious... in a run down kind of way. They twins stood there unsure what to do as they looked around their surroundings.

“Is it just me or did the bus driver leave us in the middle of nowhere because he was tired of us?” Dipper opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by an old man wearing a fez hat.

“Step right into the Mystery Shack kids!” The old man exclaimed. The twins looked at each other then back at the man.

“Great Uncle Stan?” They asked.

“That’s me!” He said taking off his hat bowing dramatically. The twins rolled their eyes walking towards him. “You guys must be Roderick and Juliet!” He exclaimed.

“It’s Dipper,” 

“And Mabel,” the both said bored getting a shrug from their Great Uncle.

“Eh whatever. Why’s your name dipper though?” He asked curiously. Mabel snickered when her brother let out a strangled groan.

“Long story. Don’t worry about it old man,” he replied bluntly. Once again Stan shrugged continuing his way into his shop/home. They looked around the shop intrigued yet slightly creeped out.

“So now you two trouble makers are living with me for the summer... you’re going to work here!” He cheered.

“What!”

“Yeah! It’s a part of your punishment or something,” he shrugged. Mabel sighed annoyed.

“Where’s our room?” Dipper asked bluntly. Stan walked out of the gift shop and up the stairs to the attic opening the door holding his hand out extravagantly.

“Here!” He exclaimed happily. The twins looked at him emotionlessly, making the older man chuckle nervously. “Uhh okay well you two unpack your stuff then come down and get ready to work! ‘Cause we’ve got some money to make!” He cheered slapping them both on the back. Hard. Mabel stood unbothered for a good ten seconds before breaking her resolve and rushing into the room.

“I call the bed by the window!” She said jumping on the bed. It creaked dangerously but stayed intact.

“Uhh they are both near windows Mabel,” dipper said slowly. Mabel huffed pouting before sitting up cross legged watching her little brother unpack his stuff.

“Ugh you’re no fun,” she whined. Dipper rolled his eyes. “Anyway. Do you think I’ll find a girlfriend here?” She asked hopeful. Dipper sighed turning to his sister. Mabel has always been a girl crazy sort of player I mean with her good looks and mysterious yet goofy charm she’s going to get some admirers. Even at her age but it seems she always went for the wrong ones... straight. So she obviously hopes that this holiday will work in her favour and possibly give her that relationship she’s been looking for.

“Maybe... who knows,” he said with a shrug. Mabel nodded jumping up, grabbing her brothers wrist and dragging him downstairs.

“Come on! We’ve got work to do!” She cheered unenthusiastically. Dipper groaned but allowed himself to be dragged.

Mabel was sitting on a stool behind the counter bored. She was so bored she started playing with her chewing gum wrapping it around her finger slowly staring into nothing.

“Hey,”

She looked up staring at a boy around her age who was giving her a weird smirk but in her opinion it made him look constipated.

“Uh hi?” She replied bored. He leaned against the counter his smirk widening.

“So uh, what’s a pretty girl like you working in a place like this?” He asked. Mabel rolled her eyes looking straight past the boy at her brother who was pretending not to listen but she knew better.

“I work here,” she answered in the same bored tone. The boy chuckled. 

“So.. my name is Daniel,” he held his hand out for her to shake.

“Mabel,” she said dryly looking at the hand. Daniel chuckled again a lot more nervously than before.

“Uhh h-how about I take you out sometime... you know go see a movie, eat some pizza?” He asked. Mabel continued to stare at him boredly popping her gum.

“Nope not interested,”

“What! Why?” Mabel sent him an area you serious’ look.

“Uhh because I’m not interested. Now move you’re holding up the line,” she said coldly nodding behind him. He turned around smiling sheepishly at the growingly impatient customers holding up a hand before turning back to Mabel with the same constipated, confident smirk.

“Now babe look how about I come back later and ask again maybe you’ll change your mind,” he said trying to be suave but in Mabel’s opinion, he just sounded desperate she groaned annoyed.

“Hey kid! If you’re not gonna buy anything get the hell out my shop!” Stan growled annoyed. Daniel froze turning around slowly to look at the older man.

“Y-yes of... of course sir,” he rushed out the Mystery Shack not wanting to anger the girl’s uncle. Mabel gave her uncle a small smile.

“Thanks or whatever Gunkle Stan,” she said.

“Yeah whatever just ring up these thing and come to the back I need to talk to you and your brother,” the younger girl nodded going back to work finishing quickly following her brother out into the back. In there with their uncle was a tall girl and a guy that was kind of shaped like an egg. The twins looked at the egg shaped guy confused.

“Dude do you know you’re shaped like an egg?” Mabel asked insensitively. Dipper elbowed her in her side making her glare at him punching him in the shoulder. Dipper glared right back at her punching her back before Mabel could do anything else Stan spoke up.

“Hey! No fighting or you’re sleeping outside!” He threatened. Dipper rolled his eyes. The twins looked at their uncle expectantly.

“What do you need old man?” They asked. Stan shivered slightly uncomfortable.

“Eughh never do that again. Now I’m not getting enough customers because you too keep scaring them away so as compensation I need one of you to go into the woods and put up a sign pointing to the Mystery Shack so people know where it is because obviously we’re in the woods. They’re gonna need all the help they can get. So who’s gonna help me?” The twins looked at him bored while egg boy made up an excuse about how he needed to do some other work in the shop and Wendy just ignored him.

“That’s it?” Mabel asked uninterested. Stan looked at her confused.

“What do you mean ‘that’s it?’”

“Like that’s all you wanted us to do?” Dipper asked. Stan nodded. The twins looked at each other then back at their great uncle.

“Not interested,” they said.

“Agh don’t do that!” He shouted hitting his ear. “So none of you wanna help me?” He asked.

“Nope,” 

“Not really,” 

“Sorry dood,”

Stan sighed irritably.

“Ok whatever I’m just gonna do this my way... eenie meenie minie... you!” He exclaimed pointing at Dipper. Dipper looked up at him face void of any emotion.

“Huh?”

“You are going to take this sign into the woods for your Grunkle Stan!” He said. Dipper shook his head.

“Uhh no I’m not,” he said.

“What! Why?”

“Because that forest or woods or whatever gives me weird vibes and I’ve been feeling it since we got here and we don’t fuck with weird vibes,” he answered nonchalant. Mabel nodded in agreement leaning against the door. Stan sighed reaching into his pocket pulling out a 20 dollar bill.

“I’ll give you twenty bucks,” he bribed waving it in his face. Dipper snatched the money out his hand putting it in his jacket pocket.

“Deal,” he said bluntly taking the sign and walking out the shop.

Dipper walked mindlessly into the woods looking around boredly. He finally found a large enough tree to put the sign up on and began hammering it it. Only the nail didn’t go in... it broke. Dipper groaned annoyed but was curious about what the hallow metal sound was that came from the tree so he knocked it jumping back confused. He took his hammer and smashed it against the tree denting it enough to put his hand through the gap pulling the door free breaking it off the tree. He looked inside to find a book that clearly caught a lot of dust. He took the book and blew the dust off of it coughing slightly.

“Huh,” he said bluntly. He walked to another tree hammering the sign in before making his way back to the Mystery Shack. As he was walking he figured he should take a look into the book. He skimmed a couple of the pages grinning maniacally when he realised his vibe was right. “I knew I was a genius,” he muttered proudly. “Now to rub it in Mabel’s face,” he walked into the Shack walking over to his sister who was knitting herself a new jumper. She looked up when she heard footsteps smiling at her brother.

“Oh hey bro bro,” Dipper nodded buzzing excitedly in his spot. Mabel looked at him curiosity filling her eyes. “You need something Dip?”

“I was right,” he said.

“What?”

“I was right. Well my vibe was right... this place, Gravity Falls is weird,” Mabel sighed.

“How did you come to this,” Dipper held up the book excitedly. Mabel groaned sending him a deadpanned look. “A book seriously jeez bro you’re such a nerd,” Dipper growled annoyed but didn’t clap back at his sister.

“Yeah yeah yeah whatever. All that matters is that I am correct!” He exclaimed.

“Hey did you put up the sign?” Stan asked as he walked past.

“Yeah sure whatever,” Dipper replies absentmindedly. Stan nodded walking away. “Anyway. Everything that made me feel weird about this town was right like look here-“

“Dip while I’d love to stay and chat about your nerdy book I can’t... I made a new friend today and we’re hanging out!” She shouted happily. As soon as she said that there was a knock at the door. “Oh that’s him!” She said excitedly running to the door swinging it open bringing in a tall guy wearing a black hoodie and jeans. He kinda looked like he was jacked up on all kinds of crazy shit and walked around with an unhealed broken leg.

“Who’s he?” Dipper asked.

“My new friend!” Mabel shouted happily bouncing around the weird looking guy. Dipper nodded holding his hand out for him. 

“Uh hey dude name’s Dipper,” the other guy looked at him confused before thrusting his hand out to shake it.

“My.. name is... normal... MAN!” He mumbled shouting ‘man’ Mabel rubbed his shoulder encouragingly.

“He meant Norman,”she said to her brother. Dipper looked at him weirdly taking his hand out of ‘Norman’s’ grip wiping the sweat and grime off his hand onto his jeans.

“Charming,” he said dryly. “Ok we’ll have fun or whatever I’m gonna look into the craziness that is Gravity falls,” Dipper turned around to walk back into the house.

“Okay! See you later need!” Mabel shouted. Dipper froze twitching slightly before turning around to tackle his sister. “Ahh what the fuck Dip!” She exclaimed trying to push him off. They continued to roll around giving each other punches and kicks before they they were pulled away from each other.

“Hey! What did I say about the fighting!” Stan shouted holding Dipper back while Soos held back Mabel. The two twins struggled in their grip trying to get to each other while Norman looked at them nervously yet confused.

“He started it!” Mabel shouted angrily.

“Yeah? Well she called me a nerd!” Dipper said trying to launch himself out of Stan’s arms only to get a tighter grip from him.

“I don’t give two flying fucks about who did what. You two are siblings twins you need to stop fighting each other and fight together,” Stan said. Dipper and Mabel looked at him confused before sighing.

“Sorry,” they both mumbled.

“That’s the spirit!” Stan said letting Dipper go nodding at Soos who released Mabel. “Now who’s the freak?” He asked.

“Oh that’s Soos,” Mabel said pointing to the taller man.

“Not cool dood,” he said shaking his head.

“No the other freak,”

“You know him though... it’s Dipper,” Mabel replied beginning to get confused. Stan groaned.

“No! The weirdo the freak the monster,” he said pointing at Norman.

“Ohhh this is my new friend Norman. He tried to ask me out but I shit that down real quick,” Mabel answered happily. Stan nodded walking back into the Mystery Shack Dipper and Soos following behind him. Dipper turned back to look at his sister and Norman who tried to take her hand getting a punch from her. Dipper smiled proudly closing the door behind him. He sat behind the counter going through the book. He continued through interested about the going ons of gravity falls faltering when he saw a picture of Norman in the book under zombie. He shut the book quickly putting it in his backpack looking for Stan. He finally found him about to begin a tour.

“Hey. Grunkle Stan do you have a baseball bat?” He asked quickly. Stan looked at him confused.

“Yeah I’m the back why?”

“Mabel’s in trouble,” he answered. Stan turned back to the tourist giving them a quick smile.

“I’m sorry folks were going to have to move the tour back a couple minutes while I talk to my nephew. Feel free to buy something from the gift shop in the meantime,” he said rushing after Dipper. “Hey! What do you mean Mabel’s in danger?”

“That Norman guy? Yeah not a real guy... he’s a zombie,” he answered putting some supplies in his backpack including his sisters grappling hook.

“No hold on a minute Dipper,” Stan started halting the younger boys movements.

“What?” He asked. Stan sighed squatting down next to him.

“You need to relax. Mabel will be fine. She’s a fighter and a good one at that you need to stop being so protective,” he said softly. Dipper shook his head.

“But I do. Yeah she can fight but it doesn’t mean she does. Mabel is the most passive and lazy person I know. She doesn’t like to fight I do it all for her. She only fights when we’re both in danger or she’s jacked up on sugar. I’m the one  always  protecting her because our parents won’t. So I need to go out there and save her,” Stan nodded in understanding.

“Okay how about this we wait another 20 or so minutes if she doesn’t show I give you permission to go find her,” dipper looked away from him wiping the tears from his eyes quickly before smiling at his uncle.

“Yeah okay,” Stan smiled back patting him on the shoulder.

“You’re a good kid Champ,” he said before walking back to his tour. Dipper sighed before running over to Wendy.

“Hey Wendy can I have the keys to the golf cart?” Wendy closed her magazine to look at the younger boy.

“Why?” She asked curiously.

“I need to save my sister from a zombie,” he said dryly holding his hand out. Wendy looked at him scrutinisingly before nodding.

“Yeah sure just don’t wreck it!” She shouted after him as he ran out the Shack.

“Got it!” He said jumping into the cart driving away quickly.

Meanwhile Mabel was sitting next to Norman on a park bench in a clearing of the woods.

“And then I smashed his face in and Dipper roundhouses him sending him into the lockers and that’s how we got kicked out of our school a week before the summer!” She said cheerfully. Norman chuckled anxiously taking a deep breath in.

“Uh Mabel can we-I! Can I talk to you about something?” He asked nervously. Mabel looked at him curiously.

“If you’re gonna ask me out again, the answer is still no,” she said curtly.

“No I-I’m not gonna ask you out I need to show you something and I need you to have an open mind about it,” he said mysteriously.

“Uh okay then,” she said. Norman stood up going in front of her. Shifting anxiously.

“This is going to be awkward but like I said... have an open mind,” then her took off his hoodie. Mabel’s eyes widened in shock and slight horror.

“You’re a-a bunch of... gnomes?” She asked slapping herself a couple times to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. ‘Norman’ grinned awkwardly as he looked at his comrades.

“So hi there Mabel, pretty surprising huh?” He said. Mabel continued to stare at the gnomes horrified. “Okay then. Lemme introduce you to the rest of the gang. I’m Jeff , this is Carson, that’s Steve , that’s Jasonand the last one ahh damn I forget your name every time,” Jeff said apologetically. The other gnome waved him off understanding that his name isn’t that easy to remember.

“Shmebulok,” he said. Jeff snapped his fingers in recognition.

“Yes! Shmebulok! So yeah that’s the entire crew,” Mabel smiles nervously.

“Uh cool,” she said. “So what do you want from me?”

“Oh yeah! That, so our queen just died and we need a new one to preserve our species,” Mabel looked at him confused.

“Okay what’s that got to do with me?”

“We would like you to marry me,” Mabel looked at him shocked.

“Marry you?!” Jeff nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah so... will you marry me?” He asked holding out a ring for her. Mabel looked at him uninterested.

“Nope,” she said popping the p walking away.

“Hey! Wait!” He shouted. Mabel sighed annoyed looking back at the gnomes.

“Look I already told you before I’m not interested in being your girlfriend. I just wanna be your friend or something,” she said walking away.

“Wait Mabel please,” Jeff pleaded. Mabel rolled her eyes turning to the gnome once again.

“What Jeff?” She asked bored.

“MABEL!” The girl in question spun around looking at her brother relief written all over her face. He jumped out the cart running towards her two bats in his hand. He threw one to Mabel glaring at the... gnomes?

“Stay the fuck away from my sister!” He shouted ready to hit them.

“Hey dude look I know she’s your sister but not even you can stop me from making her our queen,” he said broadly. Dipper glared at him icily taking measures steps towards him.

“And what pray tell do you need my sister to be your queen for?” He asked menacingly. Jeff gulped nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“Heh f-funny story our our queen just you know d-died and our species don’t have f-females so we w-we thought we could make Mabel our you know our queen to p-preserve our species,” he stuttered flinching away from Dipper. Dipper looked at him confusion and anger filling his eyes before realising what Jeff meant by ‘preserve’. Dipper roared angrily hitting the gnomes with the baseball bat then grabbing his sister and pulling her into the golf cart speeding away.

“Let’s get away from here before he brings others,” he said fuming. Mabel sighed nodding looking out for any gnomes.

“This is why I don’t go for guys!” She exclaimed angrily tightening her grip on her baseball bat. “They always want something from you! Never just friendship! I don’t know what I was thinking! It always ends the same fucking way when it comes to me and guys they always want more than I’m ducking willing to give! It pissed me off!” She ranted angrily. Dipper just let her continue ranting knowing she needed to let it all out. Then she jumped off the cart tucking into a roll running towards the gnomes.

“Mabel!! Oh god dammit!” He cursed turning the cart around speeding after his sister. “Mabel get in the cart!” He shouted.

“No! I’m sick and tired of boys wanting more from me!” She shouted.

“Mabel come on get in the cart we can do this together,” he pleaded. Mabel looked at him angry tears streaming down her face.

“Promise?”

“Yeah Mabes just please get in,” he said slowing the cart down to a stop. Mabel stopped running breathing heavily sitting in the cart.

“Let’s beat some gnome butt!” She exclaimed grinning maniacally. Dipper gave her a matching grin and they sped off. What they weren’t expecting was the gnomes to become one giant killer gnome.“Holy shit!” Mabel shouted she put her baseball bat down and searched through her brothers backpack for something anything that could kill the gnomes. She grinned wildly when she found a chainsaw in there not bothering to question how Dipper fit it into his bag. The cart skidded to a stop and they both jumped out staring down the giant gnome a murderous glint in their eyes. The gnome stopped a feet away from them roaring angrily.

“Gnomes attack!” Jeff shouted and the giant gnome made their way towards the twins. Mabel ran forward growling angrily drawing the chainsaw to life slicing the gnomes in the stomach.

“That’s for trying to kidnap me!” She shouted. Dipper ran forward with his baseball bat raised hitting the gnome in its shin making it fall to the side.

“That’s for hurting my sister!” He growled hitting the gnomes until they died. Mabel found Jeff trying to escape and pointed the live chainsaw at him. He put his tiny hands up in surrender.

“Mabel babe how about we talk about this huh you wanna talk about this?” He stuttered nervously. The murderous glint in her eyes returned and she made the chainsaw roar back to life slowly bringing the chainsaw down Jeff’s body making him scream in agony.

“This is for breaking my heart. Bastard,” she growled out finally killing the gnome. She huffed turning the chainsaw off and wiping the blood off of it with her hand. “Hmm I think I’m gonna keep you chainsaw,” she said to it giving it lovestruck eyes. She turned to her brother seeing he looked just as rough as she did. Dipper walked up to her giving her a tentative smile.

“You okay?” Mabel nodded happily. 

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I’m just sorry I didn’t take the time to listen to you ‘cause then we wouldn’t be in this mess,” she said berating herself.

“Hey it’s okay... awkward sibling hug?” He suggested holding his arms out. Mabel smiled nodding.

“Awkward sibling hug,” she answered walking into the hug.

“Pat pat,” they said voices void of any emotion. They quickly swept all the dead gnomes under the stairs to the Mystery Shack before walking in tiredly. What they didn’t know is the they left hand shaped blood prints on each other’s back. 

Stan was behind the counter counting the money he had got today looking up when the door opened. His eyes widened at the sight of his great niece and nephew. They had twigs in their hair and what he hoped was red food dye on their shirts.

“Sheesh! You too get hit by a bus or something?” He asked. They both ignored him walking past. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the twin bloodied hand prints on both their backs. “ or you hit a bus?” He asked nervously. Just as they were about to walk upstairs he stopped them. “Uh hey so I’ve overstocked of merchandise so if you know you guys want something you can get it. On the house,” he said. They twins grinned at him and looked around the shop. Dipper got a necklace with a golden triangle. Looking at himself in the mirror moving his hair to the side slightly to show off his birthmark and Mabel, got herself a matching necklace and a grappling hook.

“Grappling hook,” she said adoration filling her voice. You could practically see the stars in her eyes. Stan chuckled softly.

“Don’t you want something more girly?” He asked. Mabel shook her head hugging the grappling hook to her chest.

“She has a bit of an obsession with them,” dipper told their great uncle. They looked towards the grappling hook enthusiast when they heard a crash only to find Mabel suspended in the air hanging onto her grappling hook.

“Grappling hook,” she whispered.

“Alright trouble makers get to bed!” Stan ordered. Mabel groaned but followed her brother up to bed.

“Goodnight Grunkle Stan!” They shouted. Stan shivered uncomfortably.

“What did I tell you two about doing that!” He shouted back.

“Not to!” They replied. Stan screamed in annoyance. 


	2. The Legend of the Gobblewonker

Mabel and Dipper walked down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. They looked like they had a fight with their bed and lost. 

“Ugh what time is is?” Mabel asked slumping in her chair. 

“Too early. That’s what,” Dipper answered sleepily looking at his hair in a spoon trying to fix his hair of make it look more presentable. Mabel poured a waterfall of air syrup onto her pancakes digging in quickly. Dipper looked at her in disgust. “How can you eat that with that nasty ass syrup all over it?” Mabel looked at him cheeks bulging. 

“Because I like to torture myself,” she said after she swallowed her food. Dipper rolled his eyes reading a newspaper. 

“Oh hey look they’re holding a competition. Whoever catches a picture of the best monster wins,” he said showing her the page. However she wasn’t looking at the she paid more attention to the page next to it. 

“Oh cool a human sized hamster ball. If I get that, that’s one thing to cross of my bucket list!” She exclaimed then she looked at what her brother was telling her about. “Oh that’s cool too. Did we even have our phones on us to take pictures of them devil gnomes?” She asked shuddering. Dipper shook his head. 

“Good morning knuckleheads! You know what day it is?” He asked excitedly. The twins looked at him confused. 

“What is is old man?” Mabel asked. 

“It’s family fun day geniuses! We’re cutting off work and having one of those bonding type things,” they both gave him an unamused look.

“Uh what?” Mabel asked bored. 

“Is this gonna be like last time?” Dipper questioned. 

“That was fun!” Mabel said with a chuckle. “Met so many crazy people in the county jail,” 

“All right... maybe I haven’t been the best summer caretaker. But I swear today we’re gonna havesome real fun. Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?” Stan asked excitedly. 

“Me! Me! Me!” Mabel shouted. 

“Wait what?” Dipper asked trying to remove the blindfold of his face. 

“Here’s 20 bucks if you relax!” Stan grunted. Dipper held his hand out putting the money in his pocket relaxing. He held on to Mabel’s hand who was holding onto Stan’s wrist sliding into the car. Stan got in the car and zoomed off. 

“Are you driving blindfolded or something?!” Dipper asked panicking when the older man started swerving like a maniac. Stan ignored him with a laugh. 

“Come on Dippin Sauce relax and just go with the flow,” Mabel said. 

Finally the car came to a stop. Stan grabbed the two dragging them out the car. 

“We’re here! Take off you blindfolds!” Stan exclaimed. Dipper and Mabel took off their blindfolds rubbing their eyes adjusting to the light. “Ta da! It’s fishin season!” He said extravagantly. 

“Uh what?” 

“Are you insane old man!” 

“Come on you’re gonna love it the whole towns out here!” He exclaimed. He wasn’t wrong about that. The lake was practically filled with people. 

“Sorry old man but we don’t do fishing,” Mabel said bluntly winking at a girl that was passing them. 

“Come on it’s gonna be great!” Stan said. “I’ve never had fishing buddies before. The guys from the lodge won’t go with me. Says they don’t “like” or “trust” me... whatever that means,” he said. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other. 

“I think he actually wants to fish with us,” Mabel whispered. Dipper rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. Stan grinned widely. 

“Hey I know what will cheer you sad trouble makers up! Pow! Pines family fishing hats... that’s hand stitching you know,” he said dumping a hat on their heads. Mabel and Dipper groaned taking the hat off their heads on it said “MABEL” and “DIPPY”. Dipper and Mabel looked at their uncle pleadingly. Then the L on Mabel’s hat became undone.“It’s just gonna be me you and those goofy hats on a boat for ten hours!” He said happily. Dipper and Mabel looked horrified at the thought. 

“Ten hours?” 

“I brought the joke book!” 

“Aw fuck no we’re not fishing today Grunkle Stan. We’re going monster hunting!” Mabel cheered.

“Monster hunting?!” He asked looking scandalised. “Blasphemy! You’re not doing any monster hunting on my watch. We’re here to bond as a family and fish not catch non existent monsters!” He said strictly. The twins groaned in unison. 

“I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN!” The twins looked towards an old man running around like a headless chicken. “The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrabdoodles away,” the man said and began dancing around. Mabel covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

“Aww haha h-he’s doing a happy jig bwahahahaha!” She said bursting out laughing stopping abruptly when the crazy man grabbed her by her shoulders. 

“NOOOO! It’s a jig of grave danger!” He shouted dramatically shaking her by her shoulders. Mabel was growing increasingly annoyed with the man. 

“Hey nutcase! Get the fuck off me!” She growled slapping his hands off her. When the man stumbles back he started getting sprayed by a more sane man. 

“What I tell you bout scaring my customers? This is your last warning dad,” Tate Mcgucket said angrily. Old Man Mcgucket looked at his son hurt. 

“But I got proof this time! By gummity!” He exclaimed running towards the docks. The rest of the civilians that was at the lake followed him cautiously. “BEHOLD! It’s the gobbledywonker that done did it! It had a long neck like a geeraffe! And wrinkly skin like... like this gentleman right here!” He exclaimed pointing at Stan. Mabel choked on her laughter when Stan looked up confused. 

“Huh?” He asked looking around.

“It chawed my boat up to smitheroons and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!” Mcgucket pleaded going on his knees. 

“Attention all units! We got ourselves a crazy old man!” Sheriff Blubs said mockingly. Everyone around Mcgucket except for the Pines (only because Dipper was covering Mabel’s mouth) and Tate began laughing at the old man as he walked away frustrated.

“Aww donkey spittle, Aw banjo polish!” 

Dipper watched the old man go with interest wincing when he got a punch in the ribs. He quickly moved his hand from his sister’s mouth watching her take deep frantic breaths.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. Mabel nodded back leaning against him. “I’ve got an idea how to get out of this fishing trip,” he said. Mabel took in one more deep breath looking at her twin. 

“You do? How?” 

“Did you hear what crazy man said?” He asked. Mabel shrugged. 

“What? Donkey spittle?” Dipper shook his head face palming wondering how his sister could be so slow sometimes. 

“No the other thing about the monster..” he urged. Mabel nodded in realisation. 

“Oh yeah he said it shim-shammed on to Scuttlebutt Island... but what does that got to do with us?” She asked confused. Dipper sighed beginning to wonder if she did this on purpose or was honestly slow as she looks.

“Well dear sister all this means for us is that if we catch this monster... we’re gonna be 1000 dollars richer,” he said. Mabel’s eyes widened in shock. “We get the prize and half it. Think of all the possibilities,” and Mabel did think about it all right and what and amazing possibility it was.

“Dipdap I’m in,” she said. “ hey old man we’re not fishing we’re going to... Scuttlebutt Island,”

“And we’re gonna catch the Gobblewonker,” Dipper finished. Stan opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a honking sound. They looked to see who it was and saw Soos.

“Oh hey Soos,”

“Egg boy!”

“Wassup hambone! You can totally use my boat for your hunt. It’s got a steering wheel, chairs.. normal boat stuff,” he said shrugging. The twins looked at each other then back to Stan. 

“All right lets think about this. Now you could waste your time on some epic monster finding adventure or you could learn how to tie knots and skewer worms with your great uncle Stan!” The twins looked at him blankly before turning to get on Soos’ boat startling Stan. “You didn’t have to choose so quick you know!” He exclaimed watching them speed off. “Ingrates!” He shouted after them. 

Dipper and Mabel turned back to their uncle who looked slightly dejected as he looked around for someone to talk to.

“You think we made the right choice?” Dipper asked bluntly. Mabel shrugged. 

“Maybe I mean we’re gonna win 1000 dollars so maybe he’ll be proud of us plus we can give him 200 out of it or something he’s love that,” Dipper nodded in agreement. 

“Hey doods do any of you have sunscreen?” Soos asked from the steering wheel. 

“Why would you come out here with out sunscreen?” Dipper asked. Soos shrugged. Dipper rolled his eyes. “Well it’s too late now. You’re just gonna have to be careful or something,” Dipper replied. Mabel scoffed. 

“Who died and made you captain?” Dipper twitched turning to his sister. 

“I did,” he said. “Problem?” 

Mabel glared at her brother getting in his face. 

“Yeah I’m the oldest so I should be the captain,” 

“By like 5 minutes plus I’m more mature than you!” 

Mabel twitched angrily.

“You wanna day that again?” She asked grabbing him by the shirt.

“Hey doods no fighting on my boat!” Soos shouted from the steering wheel. Mabel took a deep breath in pushing her brother away.

“Whatever,” she said annoyance clear in her voice. Dipper fixed his jacket throwing a bag to Soos and passing one to his sister. 

“We have seventeen cameras.  Don’t  lose them,” he said gruffly. Soos tried taking a selfie with one blinding himself with the flash before throwing it off deck. “What part of don’t lose them did you not hear Soos?!” He exclaimed. A bird flew by and Mabel smirked throwing the camera at the bird with practiced fear.

“Ah bird!” She screamed. 

“Seriously okay whatever we have 15 cameras don’t lose anymore,” Dipper said enraged. 

“Lose more cameras?” Soos asked. 

“What no don’t lose anymore cameras!” He shouted. Soos rubbed his neck embarrassed.

“Dude I just threw two away,” he said. Dipper twitched angrily. 

“13. We have thirte- twelve we have twelve cameras,” he said accidentally smashing one out of rage. Mabel was laughing softly behind him holding a camera overboard.

“So what do we throw more cameras away?” She asked teasingly. 

“No!” Dipper roared. Mabel laughed hysterically loving the job of ruling her overly sensitive brother up. “You’re lookout and Soos manages the steering wheel,” Mabel squinted at her brother curiously. 

“What about you?” She asked dangerously but Dipper knew she really meant ‘choose your words carefully little brother’ so he smirked at her deviously. 

“I. Am. Captain,” he said not giving her any room to argue. Mabel huffed annoyed. “Okay all we gotta do now is life the monster out. With this,” he said pointing to the huge stack of fish food that Soos evidently hasn’t in his boat. 

“Permission to taste some?” Soos asked. The twins looked at him weirdly but Dipper nodded nonetheless. Soos took a piece and licked it. His eyes widened in disgust as he wiped his tongue out frantically. “Aw dood I don’t know what I expected that to taste like,” he said sickly. Mabel laughed crazily while Dipper just stood there smirking. 

Dipper and Mabel walked over to the front of the boat while Soos threw fish food over the deck every five minutes to draw out the Gobblewonker. 

“Oh we’re coming up to the-oh we’re here,” Mabel said jolting into Dipper when the boat stopped abruptly. They got off the boat and walked further into the island. 

“Have your cameras out and ready,” Dipper whispered. The other two nodded taking out a camera from their bags. They stopped at the sign that said ‘Scuttlebutt Island’ looking around curiously. “So this is it huh?” Dipper said. “It’s not as dangerous as I imagined,” he stated. 

“Hey guys look!” Soos said covering half of the sign. “Butt Island,” Mabel giggled girlishly punching the older man. 

“Soos you rapscallion!” She laughed. Dipper however looked unimpressed. 

“Come on let’s go,” he said boredly turning around to walk further into the island stopping when he heard a growl. 

“What the hell?” Mabel whispered. Dipper shrugged. “Was that your stomach?” She asked Soos. Soos shook his head. 

“Nah, my stomach sounds more like whales,” he answered shrugging. Mabel looked gave him a ‘wtf’ look leaning down to hear. She moved away from him looking at him completely surprised. 

“Amazing!” She whispered in awe. Then a swarm of birds flew past them squealing loudly. The three of them ducked and Dipper dropped the lamp. Before he could even reach out for it, a possum picked it up running away. 

“Ahhh!” He screamed angrily. Mabel put a hand on his shoulder rubbing it comfortingly. 

“Hey Dip you need to chill remember what we’re doing this for,” she said encouragingly. Dipper took a deep breath nodding his head. 

“Come on let’s go,” he said walking off. Mabel and Soos looked at each other worried but followed Dipper. While they were walking around aimlessly Soos began beatboxing. Unconsciously, Mabel started rapping. 

‘I hear you talkin' shit, bro you think you're the heat

Please bow down to defeat you're barely mince meat

Stop with the street talk, and start to do the street, walk

Lock yourself in and tell me this, how you gonna battle with this sick shit that I spit bitch

See you still flappin' your jaws, prepare to be thrown in the ocean

In the middle with jaws

Or prefer to be served and severed with claws, knock on the doors Of absolute death you may

But please be ready for the automatic failures you may make’

“Dood, we should write this down,” Soos said. Mabel shook her head. Then they heard another growl. Making the three of them stop. 

“Hey I think it’s coming from this way,” Dipper said running towards the noise, taking a camera out his pocket. Mabel sand Soos ran after him. They stop behind a log when they see a silhouette of the Gobblewonker. “Get your cameras ready,” Dipper whispered. Mabel and Soos got a camera from the bag. Holding them up. “Ready?” Dipper asked getting two nods in return. “Okay let’s go!” He exclaimed running towards the shadow. Mabel followed behind him and Soos followed behind her screaming like a maniac taking rapid pictures. As they got closer the silhouette changed into a turned over boat with a bunch of beavers on it. The twins stopped looking around confused while Soos, continued to take pictures of the beavers. 

“But... but... huh?” Mabel mumbled confused. 

“What? I heard a monster noise,” Dipper said in disbelief looking around the lake only to find another beaver playing around with a chainsaw. 

“Sweet! A beaver with a chainsaw!” Soos exclaimed taking pictures of it. Dipper growled annoyed smashing his camera. 

“So that guy was just crazy and I fell for it. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” He muttered to himself hitting himself in the head. Mabel ran over to him grabbing his hands. 

“Hey, hey stop. You know you shouldn’t be doing that to yourself. Okay I get your angry but it was just a false alarm. Maybe the monster really is out there maybe it isn’t but at least we’re getting an adventure out of it,” she said softly. Dipper sighed nodding his head. 

“Yeah you’re right. But what are we gonna say to the old man huh?! We practically ditched him over nothing!” He shouted looking down guiltily. 

“Yeah...” Mabel answered jumping when she heard a loud thud. She looked at her brother confused who was looking around for the sound. 

“You hear that?” Mabel nodded slowly. In the distance, you could see the Gobblewonker retreating. Dipper took another camera out his pocket, taking a picture of its retreating form. Soos grabbed Mabel’s shoulder backing up slowly. 

“Hey what’s your problem? Get a camera,” he said looking at the confused. The other two continued to back up slowly. 

“Dipper..?”

“Dood..?”

“Look it’s not that hard,” he said huffing. “All you gotta do is point. And shoot. Like this,” he said turning around to take a picture of the now closer than before Gobblewonker. The monster roared loudly making Dipper drop the camera and run away with his sister and Soos. 

“Run!” 

“That’s what we’re doing!” The twins shout. The Gobblewonker pushes over a tree in its attempt to catch the three. Dipper sees it about to crush his sister and dives into her getting them out the way. They get up quickly and continue running. Dipper gets another camera turning around to run backwards to get a picture of him. When he does, he turns around quickly jumping over a protruding log when Soos picks him up running faster. When they get to the boat, Soos helps the twins into it before getting himself on them driving off quickly. The Gobblewonker follows them hitting Soos’ boat making Dipper drop his camera. 

“God dammit!” He shouts. 

“Dood if it makes you feel any better, I got tons of pictures of them beavers dude!” He shouts from the steering wheel. Dipper turns to him angrily. 

“How the fuck is that supposed to make me feel better?!” He exclaimed. 

“That doesn’t matter!” Mabel shouts. “Soos! Step on it!” Soos does as she says speeding up zooming past other citizens of Gravity Falls and splashing Stan in the process. Then they crash into the beavers which were at the broken boats. One beaver was biting Dipper’s hair, while the other was attached to Mabel’s arm and another, was in Soos’ face blocking his view. After a while, they finally got rid of the beavers (Mabel has to stop Dipper from killing one). The Gobblewonker catches up to them and swiped the control cabin clean off the boat. Soos finally got the beaver off his face throwing it into the lake then he started throwing the spare cameras at the Gobblewonker making dipper look at him crazily. 

“What are you doing?!” He screeched. Mabel was steering the boat crazily crashing into a sheet of glass. 

“My glass!” 

“Where do I go?!” She shouted frantically looking back at her brother. Dipper took the journal flipping through it. 

“Through the waterfall. There’s a cave behind it!” He shouted. Mabel nodded driving through the waterfall. Since they were speeding they flew out the boat when the reached the shore. The Gobblewonker followed them through and Soos hugged them close to him screaming. The growling stopped when the monster realised it was stuck. 

“Ha motherfucker!” Dipper and Mabel shouted high giving. Mabel threw a camera to her brother and he took a couple pictures. 

“You get any good ones?” She asked happily. Dipper turned to her grinning. 

“They’re all good ones!” He said happily. Soos leaned down to Mabel. 

“Dood this is the most emotion I’ve seen from him since we met,” he said in awe. Mabel giggled punching his shoulder. The Gobblewonker tried to get itself free roaring loudly. This made a rock drop on its head making it short circuit. Dipper looked at it confused jumping onto its fin knocking on the monsters body hearing a metallic echo. He climbed up the monster finding a handle. 

“Hey come check this out!” He shouts. Mabel and Soos jump onto the Gobblewonker walking over to Dipper watching him as he opened the door. Inside was Old Man Mcgucket trying to get the “Gobblewonker” to work. 

“Work the bellies and the... eh? Aww banjo polish,” he said dejectedly. Dipper could only see red as he grabbed the old man by his shirt lifting him up. “Don’t hurt me!” He pleaded holding his hands up fearfully. 

“WHY!” Dipper bellowed. Mcgucket chuckled nervously. Mabel stepped towards her brother cautiously placing a hand in his shoulder. 

“Dipper...” she said softly. Dipper shook her off staring at the old man angrily. 

“Why’d you do it?” He asked lowly glaring into the old mans soul making him squirm frightened. 

“Well, I...I uh... I just wanted attention,” he said in defeat. Dipper dropped him looking away. 

“I don’t get it,” Soos said scratching his head confused. 

“Well, first I just hootenannied up a biomechanical brain wave generator, and then I learned to operate a stick-shift with ma beard!” 

“Okay. But why did you do it?” Mabel asked rubbing her brothers arm comfortingly helping him calm down. Mcgucket sighed frowning. 

“Well when you get to be an old fella like me, nobody pays attention anymore,” he said dejectedly. “My one son hasn’t visited me in months! So I figured maybe I’d catch his fancy with a fifteen ton aquatic robut! In retrospect, it seemed a bit contrived. You just don’t know the lengths us old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family,” Dipper and Mabel take their hats out their back pockets feeling guilty about how they treated the great uncle. 

“Dood. I guess the real lake monsters are you guys,” Soos laughs. The twins turn to glare at him icily making him cut his laugh short as he began chuckling nervously. “Heh..heh. Sorry that just like boom! Popped into my head there,” he said awkwardly. 

“Did you ever talk to your son about how you felt?” Mabel asked. 

“Nope I went straight to work on this here robut. I made a lot of em in my day. Like when my wife left me and I created a homicidal pterodactyl-tron, or when my pal Ernie didn’t come to my retirement party and I constructed an eighty ton SHAME BOT THAT EXPLODED THE ENTIRE DOWNTOWN AREA!” He shouted laughing maniacally. “Well time to work on my death ray. Any of you kids got a screwdriver?” He asked holding his hand out. Dipper rolled his eyes irritated as he looked down at the camera.

“Well so much for the photo contest,” he sighed Mabel gave him a comforting side hug. 

“We have one more film left,”

“What do you wanna do with it?” 

“Apologise to Grunkle Stan and have a little family fun plus Soos?” Dipper sent her a small smile with a nod. They made their way to the beat up boat jumping onto it. 

“Dood, where’d the crazy guy go?” Dipper and Mabel looked around the cave and surely enough Mcgucket and his robot were gone. 

“Beats me. Now let’s go,” Mabel said excitedly and with that, they sped out the cave to find Stan. “Is it bad that I actually feel bad for how we treated Grunkle Stan?” She asked after a while. Dipper turned to her shrugging. 

“Not really ‘cause I feel bad too,” he said dryly. Mabel gasped hitting her brother excitedly. 

“Oh my god you do have emotions! Also Grunkle Stan is over there,” she said happily. Dipper rolled his eyes affectionately. 

“Hey old man!” He shouted. Stan stopped his boat glaring at his grand niece and nephew.

“What the- kids! I thought you two were off playing spin the bottle with Soos,” Dipper grunted annoyed.

“How the hell would we do that with the three of us? I wouldn’t kiss Mabel even if it was the only thing that saved me from getting shot, I would never kiss egg boy and Mabel is a lesbian,” he said confused. Stan shrugged. Dipper shook his head “anyway  we spent all day trying to find a “legendary” monster,” he said irritably. 

“But we realised the only dinosaur we wanna hang out with is you,” Mabel said. Stan glared at her accusingly. 

“Save your insults and your sympathy! I’ve had a great time without ya! I made new friends, had a run in with the lake police. Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now so that’s fun,” he said nonchalant. Mabel looked at the older man in awe. 

“Awesome! What happened?” She whispered amazed eyes lighting up.

“Doesn’t matter,” 

“So I guess there isn’t any room for three more huh?” Dipper asked with a hint of nervousness. Stan looked between them before sighing when they put the hats on. 

“You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?” Dipper and Mabel’s eyes lit up as they jumped onto the boat. 

“Bullshit old man! Five bucks says you can’t do it!” Dipper exclaimed. Stan grinned wildly. 

“You’re on!”

“Five more buck plus my favourite chainsaw says you can’t do it with your eyes closed and me singing at the top of my lungs!” Mabel shouted excited. 

“I like those odds!” Stan shouted. For the rest of the evening they had fun together while also getting into trouble with the police you know normal Pines things.


	3. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel

“For tonight’s For tonight's final illusion, we have the incredible "Sack of Mystery." When you put your money in, it mysteriously disappears!” Stan said mystically. The crowed looked at the sack in awe putting their money in. Stan smiled maniacally watching as they walked away.“Idiots,” he laughed. While he continued to scam his customers, Dipper, Mabel and Soos were watching Tiger Fist well Soos was. Dipper was reading the Journal and Mabel was knitting herself a new sweater.

‘The tiger was badly injured in the explosion, but we repaired him with a fist.’  Dipper looks up at the TV when Soos starts cheering only to see the tiger punch itself.

“That tigers a hero,” Dipper drawled sarcastically. Soos nodded in agreement making Dipper roll his eyes. 

‘Tiger Fist!... will return after these messages’ 

“Oh hey it’s that commercial I was telling you about!” Soos exclaimed. Mabel looked away from her knitting to the tv. 

_ ‘Are you completely miserable? _

_ -yes! _

_ Then you need to meet Gideon’ _

“Gideon?” 

“What’s so special about him?” Mabel asked curiously. Dipper shrugged unsure. 

_ ‘He’s a psychic,’ _

“Aroo?” Mabel whimpered baffled. 

_‘_ _So don't waste your time with other so-called "man of mystery."’_ Mabel laughed when she saw a very unflattering photo of Stan. 

_‘Learn about tomorrow tonight at Gideon’s Tent of Telepathy. __Voidwhereprohibited,noC.O.D.'saccepted.CarlaI'vealwayslovedyoubutneverhadthegutstosayit.’_ Dipper switched off the TV unimpressed. 

“Wow I’m feeling all curiousy inside!” Mabel exclaimed shocked. 

“Well, don't get too curiousy. Ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town, I've had nothin' but trouble,” Stan said jealously. Mabel laughed at him. 

“Well is he really a psychic?” She asked. 

“Why don’t we go and find out?” 

“No, nope, no way! You're forbidden from patronizing the competition. No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon's roof!” Stan said gruffly. Dipper looked at his twin smirking widely. 

“Do tents even have roofs?” He asked. Mabel shrugged grinning back. 

“I think we just found our loophole... literally!” She exclaimed holding up a sting with a loop in it. “Mwop mwop!” She said. Dipper rolled his eyes. 

“You’re so childish,” he muttered. Mabel’s grin twitched slightly but she ignored it. 

‘So come on down soon folk. Gideon is expecting you’ 

“Let’s go!” Mabel cheered running out the house. Dipper and Soos followed behind her and they drove off to Gideon’s Tent of Telepathy. 

“This looks like a rich version of the Mystery Shack... they even have an egg boy,” Dipper said in awe. Soos glared at his counterpart accusingly as the lights began to dim. 

“It’s starting! It’s starting!” Mabel squealed excitedly hitting her brother in the shoulder. Dipper grabbed her arm halting her assault and glaring at her. 

“Stop fucking punching me you bitch. I wanna see who this monster really is,” he said gruffly. Mabel grinned sheepishly pulling her hand out of Dipper’s grip. The curtains open up and a small kid walks forward. 

“Hello America! My name is Lil Gideon,” he said cutely. The crowd cheered excitedly when he made doves appear out of thin air. Dipper, Mabel and Soos looked at the kid with their mouths agape in astonishment. 

“That’s Stan’s mortal enemy?” Dipper asked sniggering at the younger boy. 

“But he’s so... wittle! He looks no younger than 5!” Mabel laughed leaning into her twin. Dipper than laughed hysterically gripping onto his sisters shoulder. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight! Such a gift. I have a vision. I predict that you will soon say “Aww”” he said dramatically. The crowd minus Dipper looked at him with anticipation. Gideon then poses cutely and the crowd awes... as he predicted. 

“It came true,” Mabel whispered in awe. Dipper huffed unimpressed. 

“He just did something cute Mabes. Nothing psychic there,” he stated bluntly. Mabel’s smile fell as she also became unimpressed. 

“So he’s a floozy?” She asked disappointed. 

“The flooziest,” Dipper answered. Mabel huffed angrily but stayed silent. 

“Hit it dad!” Gideon shouted and His father, Bud Gleeful, began playing the piano. 

_‘Oh I can see what others see_

**_It ain’t some sideshow trick_ **

**_It’s innate ability_ **

**_Where others are kind_ **

**_I am fully inclined_ **

**_And you too could see if you was widdle ol me!_ **

**_Come on everybody rise up!_ **

**_I want y’all to keep it going’_ **

Gideon raised his hands and the audience rose up. Dipper looked at the younger boy confused before looking around for anything out of the ordinary. 

“What?” He whispered to himself. 

**_‘Keep it going!_ **

**_You wish your son would call you more’_ **

Gideon pointed at an old lady who was holding her two struggling cats. 

“I’m leaving everything to my cats!” She exclaimed flinching when the cat screeches scratching at the other cat. 

‘ ** _I sense that you’ve been here before’_**

“Oh what gave it away?” Officer Blubs laughed wearing a Gideon T-shirt and holding onto a huge amount of Gideon Merchandise. 

“Oh come on surely these lameos are not this dumb,” he said to Mabel exasperatedly. Mabel nodded in agreement. 

**_‘I’ll read your mind if I’m able_ **

**_Something tells me you’re named Mabel’_ **

Mabel rolled her eyes at the younger boy. 

“Well duh it’s on my sweater genius!” She stated aloof. Gideon shrugged continuing his song. 

**_’So welcome all ye to the Tent of Telepathy_ **

**_And thanks for visiting widdle ol me!’_ **

Gideon finishes the song with his hands up. The crowd minus the twins cheered loudly and Gideon relaxes panting heavily taking a sip of his water. 

“Oh... oh my goodness. Thank you! You people are real miracles!” He exclaimed cutely. He walked off stage and the audience began to file out. 

“That kids an even bigger fraud than the old man!” Dipper exclaimed. 

“Right I can’t believe I almost fell for his “widdle ol act”” Mabel said mockingly. The twins laughed walking to Soos’ car.

“Yeah you’re kinda gullible sis,” Dipper joked. Mabel laughed punching her brother. Dipper winced punching her back playfully. They laughed again getting into the car. What they didn’t known was that Gideon was watching the entire scene astonished.

The next day Dipper and Mabel were in the living room. Dipper was reading the Journal and Mabel was bedazzling a couple of her old sweaters, her grappling hooks and her chainsaw. After a while she got so bored that she started bedazzling her face. 

“Check it out Dip Dot I successfully bedazzled my face!” She exclaimed. “Blink!” She says blinking immediately regretting it when some ofthe jewels fly off of her face. “Ow,” she groaned painfully. Dipper rolled his eyes at his sisters antics tuning back to his book. While Mabel begins taking the jewels off her face, the doorbell rings. 

“Somebody answer that door!” Stan shouts from wherever he is. Mabel wipes the rest of the jewels off her face running to the door.

“I’ll get it!” 

“Good cause I wasn’t going to!” Dipper shouts after her. Mabel scoffed. 

“Dickhead!”

“Bitch!”

“Face fucker!”

“Whore!” 

Mabel laughs hysterically opening the door. She was confused when didn’t see anyone looking down when she heard someone clear their throat. Her smile dropped when she saw Gideon. 

“Howdy!” He says politely. Mabel looked at him blankly. 

“Oh. It’s “wittle ol you”” she says boredly waving her fists sarcastically. Gideon smiles mistaking her boredom for excitement. 

“Yeah, my song's quite catchy. Now, I know we haven't formally met, but after yesterday's performance, I just couldn't get your laugh out of my head,” he said laughing nervously when he didn’t get a reaction from the taller girl. 

“Oh you mean this one?” She asked laughing sarcastically. Gideon nodded smiling happily. 

“Oh, what a delight! Now, when I saw you in the audience, I said to myself, "Now there's a kindred spirit! Someone who appreciates the sparkly things in life."” Mabel just stares at him blankly coughing out some jewels. They land on the younger boys suit bedazzling. Mabel gives him sarcastic jazz hands.

“Yep that’s totally me,” she said with disinterest.

“Enchanting. Utterly enchanting,” Gideon whispered looking at the older girl adoringly. Mabel shifted uncomfortably. 

“Who’s at the door?!” Stan shouts. 

“An annoying gremlin who wont take the hint!” Mabel shouts back. 

“You need any help?” Stan shouts. Mabel looked at the small boy who adjusted his collar nervously. She gave him an evil grin. 

“No I think I can knock some sense into him!” She shouted back. Gideon gulped.

“Heh. I appreciate your discretion,” he said politely. “No matter how threatening it sounds,” he whispered to himself.

“You say something shortstop?” Mabel asked threateningly. 

“NO! No I didn’t!” He exclaimed anxiously. He took a deep breath regaining his composure. “Now, Stan's no fan of mine. I don't know how a lemon so sour could be related to a peach so sweet,” he said flirtatiously. Mabel rolled her eyes unimpressed. 

“What do you want from me kid?” She asked slowly loosing her patience. 

“What do you say we step away from here and chat a bit more. Perhaps in my dressing room?” He asked hopefully. Mabel shrugged callously. 

“Yeah sure whatever. But only for the MAKEOVER yahoo!” She exclaimed poking Gideon in the stomach. 

“Hehehe... ow,” he groaned rubbing his stomach. “Shall we go?” He asked pointing to his limousine. 

“Lemme get my bag,” she said running back into the house. “Hey Dip I’m going to the floozy’s house I’ll bring back something special for you,” she said quickly picking up her red bedazzled backpack running out the Mystery Shack. 

“Okay Mabel... wait what?” He asked but it was too late his sister already left. 

Mabel followed behind Gideon into his house. She shivered disgusted at the amount of pink in the house. 

“Ugh why is there so much pink?” She asked herself looking around. Gideon opened his dressing room door and the taller girl couldn’t help but be amazed. Gideon’s dressing room has everything. 

“You see something you like... cause I do,” he flirted. Mabel rolled her eyes laughing ‘cluelessly’

“What?” Gideon shook his head dragging her further into the dressing room. They did everything from makeovers to manicures. He tried to do her hair but she shit that down real quick punching him in the the stomach “playfully”. After a couple hours of playing with Gideon, thought it was about time she went home so being the gentleman he is, Gideon took her home in his limo. “I had a fun time shortstop,” she said kindly. 

“Me too Mabel so we’re on for later?” He asked. 

“Yeah whatever bye,” she said walking into the Mystery Shack. When she walked in she found Dipper reading the Journal... as usual. She grinned walking over to him quietly. “Hey Dipper, what’s goin oooon?” She said waving her nails over his head. Dipper put the journal down sitting up. 

“Whoa, where have you been? And what's going on with those fingernails, you look like a wolverine!” He exclaimed. 

“I know!” Mabel roared scratching the air. “I was hanging out with Gideon... well he ambushed me if I’m being honest,” she replied. “At least he didn’t get to my hair,” she shrugged. 

“Mabel I don’t trust anyone whose hair is bigger than their head,” 

“Me either bro but I need someone to do girly stuff with. I kinda need to outway the boyish side of me you know?” She said. Dipper nodded in understanding. 

“Hey Dood you ready to blow up these hot dogs in the microwave one by one?” Soos asked rushing in. Dipper jumped up excitedly. 

“Am I?” He asked. “Mabel you coming?” He shouts from the kitchen. 

“Not today bro I’m going out!” She said walking out the Mystery Shack. Unsurprisingly Gideon was out there waiting for her. 

“Your carriage awaits malady,” he said bowing. Mabel patted him on the back making him drop. Gideon rushes back up catching up to the taller girl. They walked to the Gleeful’s warehouse and climbed up to the roof. Mabel looked over the town awe filling her eyes. 

“Woah the view from your family’s factory is nuts!” She exclaimed looking at the younger boy giddly. Gideon smiles adoringly at her. “Well it’s a good thing we bought our-“

“Opera glasses!” They sang laughing. Gideon sighed happily. 

“Mabel, when I'm up here lookin' down on all those little ol' people, I feel like I'm king of all I survey. I guess that makes you my queen!” He exclaimed. Mabel grinned awkwardly. 

“What? You’re being so nice to me right now! Quit it!” She said jokingly/seriously hitting him in the stomach. 

“I can’t quit it. I’m speaking from the heart,” he said sincerely. Mabel looked at him confused. 

“From the where now?” She asked grinning nervously. Gideon scooted closer to her brushing their shoulders together. Mabel chuckled nervously scooting away from him. 

“Mabel, I've never felt this close with anyone. So, so close,” he said stroking Mabel’s hair giggling. Mabel slapped his hand away roughly. 

“Look kid..” she slapped his hand away again when her reached out to her for a second time. “Look kid you’re alright a bit of a creep but alright,” she said awkwardly. 

“At least just give me a chance. Mabel, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?” He asked hopefully. Mabel looked at the younger boy emotionlessly. 

“No,” 

“Please?”

“Aren’t you like 5 years old?”

“Nope I’m 10,”

“The answers still no,” 

“Please?”

“I’m gay,”

“That’s doesn’t matter,”

“Yes the fuck it does I will never go on a date with you!”

“I’ll pay you?”

“...how much?”

“500 dollars?”

“.....fine,”

Gideon squealed excitedly. 

“Mabel pines you have made me the happiest boy in the world!” He squealed pulling older girl into a hug. Mabel pushes him off the roof when he began sniffing her hair. 

“That’s what you get for smelling my hair you creep!” She shouted front flipping off of the roof in front of the younger boy. Gideon groaned painfully sitting up. Mabel held her hand out for him pulling him up roughly. 

“I expect the money paid up front when you come to get me,” she demanded. 

“Anything for you sugarplum,” 

“Yeah don’t call me that. Bye freak,” she waved walking back to the Mystery Shack. She walked in finding Dipper and Soos playing a video game. Soos was losing epically. 

“Hey Mabel come play for me your brother is way too good!” He complained. Mabel chuckled sitting next to him taking the controller. After a while he got up to go back to work. 

“He asked me out,” she said. 

“On a date? I thought you were gay?” Mabel glared at him

“I am. And it’s not a date date because he’s paying me,” she said casually. Dipper laughed. 

“You know he’s gonna fall in love with you right?” Mabel sighed annoyed. 

“Yeah I know but I’m gonna shit it down,” she said. “Plus I’m not that loveable... KABOOM! Yes!” She cheered when she killed her brother in the game.

“Another thing to add to the list of things we agree on huh?” Dipper drawled. They were about to have a rematch when the doorbell rang. Mabel huffed getting the door. She falls back with a scream when a horse bursts through. On the horse was... Gideon. 

“A night of enchantment awaits milady!” He exclaimed. Mabel stood up sighing. 

“Oh boy,” she whispered to herself. 

“Have fun!” Dipper shouts. 

“Shit up dickhead!” She shouts walking out the house. She looks at the younger boy. “So where’s my money?” She asked holding her hand out. Gideon gives her the 500 dollars making her grin widely. “Nice doin business with you,” she said haughtily. She got on the horse and they rose off to the restaurant. 

“I can’t believe they let us bring a horse in her!” She exclaimed. “These fuckers really suck up to you huh?” Gideon smirked putting his feet up on the table.

“Not to brag but people have a hard time saying no to me,” he said smugly

“Ah, Monsieur Gideon! Ze feet on ze table! An excellent choice!” Gideon glared at the waiter. 

“Jean Luc, what did we discuss about eye contact?” 

“Yes yes very good!” He exclaimed looking away from the younger boy. 

“Why is there so many forks? And water with bubbles in it ooh lala oui oui!” She exclaimed. 

“Oh! Parelz vous Français?” He asks leaning forward. Mabel looked at him confused. 

“Uh.. what?” 

“Never mind honey bunch-“

“Don’t call me that,” 

“Okay anyway there was this one time I was traipsing around town minding my own business doing a lil shopping when this lady stopped me asking if I could autograph her head. You know what I said?”

“Autograph your own head?” Mabel guessed spinning a fork around her fingers boredly. 

“"Autograph your own head shot lady."” He laughed slamming the table. Mabel gave him a forced laugh resting her face in her hand detaching from the conversation. She put the live lobster in her bag keeping the zip slightly open. “Mabel tonight’s date was a complete success!” He exclaimed lovestruck. “And tomorrow’s date promises to top this one in every way!” Mabel nearly face planted the table with how quick she jolted. 

“Wait what this is the one and only date we’ll be going I you little gremlin!” She exclaimed pointing a fork at him. Gideon grinned holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Hark! What a surprise! A red crested South American rainbow macaw!” He said holding his arm out. Mabel grabbed her bag with the lobster in it pulling it to her chest screaming when the macaw flew towards them landing on the younger boys arm. 

“Two three four,” Gideon whispers to the bird. 

“MABEL! WILL YOU- ACCOMPANY- GIDEON- TO- THE BALLROOM DANCE- THIS- THURBDAY?” Gideon scowls shaking the bird violently. “THURSDAY!” The bird coughs up a letter flying away. 

“Oh so adorable,”

“Gideon’s got a girlfriend!”

“There expectin us. Please say you’ll go,” the young boy pleaded. Mabel looked at him emotionlessly. 

“Oh Gideon. I’m sorry. But I’m gonna have to say-“

“I’m at the edge of my seat!”

“This is gonna be adorable!”

“If she says no I’ll die from sadness!”

“I can verify that will indeed happen!”

The ‘audience’ continued chattering growing on Mabel’s nerves especially because Gideon was giving her some weird puppy dog eyes.

“Can all of you shut the hell up!” She screamed. The other patrons stopped talking looking at her expectantly. “Say your goodbyes from now lady because my answer is no,” she said bluntly. Gideon’s smile fell and the other patrons all looked like they were about to cry. “Look gremlin you know I’m into girls and the only reason I’m on this “date” is because you payed me but this is the only date we’re going on. I’ll give your family my condolences old lady but I’m not gonna go out with someone I don’t like-“

“I’ll pay double the amount I did today!” Gideon exclaimed. Mabel glared at him but held her hand out. 

“I want it now,” she said bluntly. 

“Oh of course,” Gideon replied taking 1000 dollars out from his pocket handing it to Mabel. 

“This is the last time,” she said darkly. “If you ask me out again I’m beating you black and blue. It’ll match with your whole scam!” She exclaimed cutely. Gideon nodded quickly. 

“She said yes!” The crowd cheered happily. 

“Goodbye troll. Oh and I’m taking the lobster and another 100 bucks,” she stated holding her hand out. Gideon quickly gave her the money and the taller girl walked out of the restaurant. 

Half an hour later, she stormed into the Mystery Shack past her younger brother.

“How’d it go?” 

“He tried to guilt trip me so I scammed him out of 1100 dollars. Here,” she muttered throwing him the rolled up 100 dollars. “Oh I have a lobster now too,” she said putting it into the fishing tank.

“Well at least it’s over now and you won’t have to see him again huh?” Mabel sat down next to him brooding miserably. “Mabel? It’s over right?” 

“No it’s not over that little fucker tried to guilt trip me into going out with him by doing this huge performance with a bird and an audience. He really thought I’d say no and I did but then he paid me and I’m pretty sure I killed an old lady,” she ranted angrily pulling at her hair in frustration. “Like he took me out dancing and on a boat ride with the attention seeking old man rowing us and he did this whole firework show asking me to be his soulmate and I still said no. Why won’t he just take the hint that I don’t like him?” She asked defeated. Dipper could see that his sister was really upset about this situation and it was making him angry. 

“At least you won’t have to marry him,” he said gritting his teeth. Then Stan stormed into the living room happily. 

“Great news Mabel. You have to marry Gideon!” 

“AHH!” Mabel screamed angrily storming past her uncle up to their room. Stan watched her go confused. 

“Was it something I said?” He asked. 

“Yes it was that troll has been harassing your niece and now you’re telling her to marry him even though you know she’s into girls?!” Dipper exclaimed rushing past his great uncle to go and comfort his sister. He walked into the attic finding his sister hiding under her sweater that she usually wraps round her waist. 

‘How have I just noticed she never actually wears her sweater?’ He thought to himself. He walked up to her crouching down putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Mabes...?”

“Mabel’s not here. She’s in sweater town,”

“Are you gonna come out of sweater town?” He asked uncharacteristically soft. Mabel whined sadly shaking her head. Dipper sighed sitting down next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Do you want me to talk to him for you?” Mabel peeked our of her sweater looking at her brother hopefully. 

“Will you?” She asked. Dipper nodded smiling softly. Mabel hugs him tightly. 

“Oh thank you thank you thank you!” She exclaims happily. Dipper laughs softly hugging her back. 

“Alright I’m gonna get going now where is he?” 

“Some random club I don’t know,” she shrugged pulling her sweater off. 

“Alright I’ll try find it. Don’t worry Mabes I’ll get you out this mess. Come on let’s go” 

“Thank you Dipper,” Dipper gave her one last smile before jumping out the window climbing down a tree. 

After asking around, they finally found the club Gideon was at waiting for his sister. Dipper looked in a car window fixing his hair before walking into the club.

“Good luck bro bro!” Mabel shouted. Dipper sent her a thumbs up walking in.

“Excuse me sir you can’t just- sir! Sir get back here!” A random waiter shouted out to him. Dipper turned to him giving the waiter an icy glare before stalking towards the younger boy. 

Gideon put his menu down jumping slightly when he saw the almost evil glare on the Pines boys face. 

“Dipper Pines, what a surprise. You look good, you look good,” Gideon complimented. Dipper scoffed rudely. 

“Look kid let’s cut to the chase. Leave my sister alone she doesn’t wanna date you you’re weird. You creep her out and you’re starting to piss me off,” he growled out slamming a fist on the table. Gideon gave him a grand smile to hide the twitching in his eye. 

“So what you’re sayin is you’ve come between us?” He asked slowly. 

“Yes I have come the fuck between you. So has Mabel because. She. Is. Gay!” Dipper exclaimed. Gideon smiles sardonically. 

“Okay that’s fine these things happen. Bygones you know,” he gritted out. Dipper grabbed him by the lapels of his suit pulling him closer. 

“Yeah bygone. But listen here you little shit if I hear my sister complaining about you one more time there won’t be a ‘widdle ol you’ for everyone to be excited about!” Dipper whispered. 

“Is that a threat?”

“No it’s a promise,” Dipper pushed him back into his seat walking out the club finding Mabel pacing anxiously. Mabel rushed over to him when he stepped out. 

“How'd it go? Was he mad? Did he try to read your mind with his psychic powers?” She asked mockingly. Dipper laughed pushing her away playfully. 

“Nah he got mad. Twitching and all. I think we should be careful for a bit. We don’t know what the brat may do,” Dipper said putting his hands in his pocket. Mabel nodded in agreement walking in step with him. 

“So what did you do? Punch him? Throttle? Both?” Mabel asked excitedly. Dipper shook his head laughing. 

“Threatened messed him up a bit. Kinda tame to be honest,” he shrugged. Mabel deflated. 

“Awww,” 

The next morning, Dipper and Mabel were outside the Mystery Shack sparring. 

“Is that all you got Dippy?” Mabel teases when she evaded another one of her brothers punches. Dipper growled blocking a kick, punching Mabel in the face splitting her lip. Mabel chuckled crazily, wiping her lip. “Heh your getting stronger bro bro,” Mabel commented kicking him in his side. 

“You. Too,” he replied breathlessly. They went on for a while until Mabel kicked his legs making him drop. They breathed heavily taking a moment. Mabel held her hand out for him hauling him up. 

“How many is that now?” Mabel asked teasingly. Dipper chuckled rolling his eyes. Soos ran out with a pillow tucking it under his shirt. 

“Come on doods, hit me!” He exclaimed. The twins smirked at each other running towards him attempting to tackle him bouncing straight off his stomach. They all laughed hysterically. 

“I’m so glad everything’s back to normal,” Mabel sighed. The phone rings from inside. “Your turn,” she says. Dipper gets up walking into the Mystery Shack answering the phone. 

“Hello?” He asks emotionlessly. 

“Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper,”

“Oh hi. Sorry for accusing you of murder or whatever,”

“Water under the bridge! Say, we want to interview you about whether you've seen anything unUSUAL about this here TOWN since you've arrived?”

“Uh yeah sure where do you wanna do this? Uh huh. Uh huh. 412 Gopher Road. Tonight? Okay. Bye,” Dipper hangs up rushing back out to Mabel. 

“Mabel!” Mabel turns to her brother. 

“What!” She asked excitedly (Dipper’s rare excitement always brushes off on her). 

“I’ve got an interview with that Toby dude about the weird things in this town!” He squealed uncharacteristically. Mabel jumped up and down pulling him into hug. 

“I’m so proud of you Dipper!” She squealed happily lifting him up and spinning them around. They laughed happily until Mabel let him go. “You should start getting ready bro!” Dipper looked at her confused. 

“What, why? I don’t have to meet them until like 7 or something,” 

“Because bro bro you need to make a good impression on that Toby guy. I mean this could be the means to make you famous Dipper!” She exclaimed. Dipper’s eyes widened. 

“Oh my God Mabel I need to go shower and make myself look presentable!” He shouted running back into the Mystery Shack. Mabel shook her head with a laugh following him back inside. 

“Later Soos!” 

“Bye dood!”

“Hold on why does he need to meet them so late?” She wondered to herself. She went up to their shared room laying on her bed. “It’s probably nothing,” she mused closing her eyes. 

“Mabel come help me do my hair!” Dipper shouted from the bathroom. Mabel rolled off her bed going walking over to the bathroom. 

“Are you decent!” She asked walking in with her eyes closed. Dipper rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Yeah Mabes just come do my hair!” 

“Okay!” Mabel took out some hair gel, a comb and hairspray and went to work on her brothers hair. When she finished dipper looked at himself in the mirror. 

“Damn I look hot!” He exclaimed sliding a hand over his now slicked back hair showing off his birthmark even more. 

“Yeah you do! Can I pick out your outfit please please please!” Mabel pleaded clasping her hands together. She squealed excitedly when Dipper nodded. She rushed up to the attic running over to their shared closet. She pulled out a black button up, black jeans his red jack and a silver Cuban linked chain their dad got him for their tenth birthday. She then pulled out white trainers and their dads diamond crest watch that he gave Dipper. 

“Why do I have to look so fancy?” He asked. Mabel sighed face palming. 

“First impressions Dip ‘n’ Dot,” she said. Dipper nodded and got dressed being careful of his hair. When he finished, Mabel fixed up his hair and gave him another plaster. “Here so you don’t feel too out of place,” she said. Dipper smiled gratefully placing the plaster on his cheek. 

“Okay I’m ready I should get going huh?” Mabel nodded patting him on the shoulder encouragingly. 

“Good luck!” She called putting to him. 

“Thanks Mabel!” He shouted back. Mabel sighed laying down on her bed. 

“What to do, what to do,” she looked up at her ceiling and let her thoughts wonder. _‘_ _ Hmm I wonder how the brat is feeling about all this. I mean yeah he was a creep and yeah he was adamant and wouldn’t listen to a word I said but did he really deserve to be “dumped” by Dipper for me? Of course he was! If he wasn’t gonna listen to me then Dipper coulda knocked some sense into him! I shouldn’t be feeling guilty or anything. But maybe I should go talk to him.’  _ Mabel put one one of Dippers old Letterman jackets over her black sports bra running out the Mystery Shack, getting on her bike and riding over to Gideon’s house. 

She jumped off her bike running up to his front door banging on it. The door opened and out came Bud Gleeful. 

“Oh Mabel! What a surprise,” he smiled politely. 

“Hey Mr Gleeful, is Gideon here?” 

“I’m afraid not. I think he may be at the warehouse though,” he mused. Mabel smiled kindly. 

“Thank you sir. See you around,” she said riding off to the Gleeful’s warehouse factory. She jumped of her bike running over to the window. Her eyes widened when she found her slightly beat up brother suspended in the air with a blue aura around him and a pair of sheep shearers floating closer and closer to him. Mabel growled softly barging into the warehouse. 

“Dude she’s into girls. Why the hell would she date you a five year old boy?!” Dipper taunted fearlessly. Gideon growled angrily. 

“I’m TEN!” He roars about to stab the older boy. 

“Gideon! We have to talk!” She growled out angrily. Gideon turned around smiling nervously at the taller girl. 

“M-Mabel. My marshmella,” he says surprise filling his voice. He dropped the shears but kept a struggling Dipper in the air. “What are you doing here?” He asks cautiously. Mabel walked over to him scowling distastefully. 

“What did I tell you about the names you little shit? Plus I’m not your anything and I will never be your anything,” she said angrily. Gideon’s smile fell. 

“I-I don't understand,” he stuttered clutching the amulet tighter. 

“Uh Mabes maybe you should let him put me down first before you tell him anything!” Dipper chokes out painfully. 

“It means that I don’t like you. I’ll never like you so get it through your thick skull but hey we can still be friends,” Mabel smiled. Gideon looked at her hopefully.

“Really?” Mabel’s smile dropped and she grabbed the amulet ripping it off of his suit making dipper fall with a thud. 

“Fuck no! You tried to murder my brother what the heck is wrong with you!” She exclaimed. 

“My tie!” Gideon cried reaching out for it. Mabel threw the amulet to Dipper who jumped up catching it. 

“Ha! Not so powerful now are you sucker!” Gideon screams in agony charging at Dipper. He tackles him and they both crash through the window. 

“Dipper!” Mabel screams. She picks up the amulet and climbs through the window carefully. She clenches the amulet in her hand tightly and begins levitating. Metres before the two boys crash to their deaths, she uses the amulets powers to catch them stopping them from falling. 

“Listen you little gremlin. Whatever you think this is between me and you? It’s over. I will never ever and I mean NEVER date you!” She exclaims throwing the amulet to the ground breaking it.

“Yeah! Tell him again sis!” Dipper shouts. 

“My powers!” Gideon cries distraughtly. “Oh this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of wittle... ol' me!” Dipper and Mabel look at each other weirdly as the younger boy backs into the woods pointing at them. 

“I’m sorry that you got wrapped up in this shit,” Mabel muttered while she and Dipper walked back to the Mystery Shack. Dipper looked over at his sister confused. 

“What do you mean? You know I’m always gonna look out for you sis,” he said sincerely. Mabel looked down playing with her hair. 

“I know that but I almost got you killed,” her voice broke as she looked at her younger brother with tear glazed eyes. Dipper took Mabel’s hand squeezing it softly. 

“Mabes I was born to look out for you and you for me okay. You didn’t try to kill me that maniac that can’t take no for an answer tried to kill me. It’s not your fault sis and yeah maybe we have an enemy for life but isn’t that a normal occurrence in the Pines family?” Mabel giggled softly nodding. 

“You’re a good brother no matter how broody you can be,” Dipper rolled his eyes bumping shoulders with Mabel making them both laugh. They walked into the Mystery Shack going straight to the living room. “All my hard work,” she whined pitifully when she saw how rough her brother looked.

“Yeah I know I actually looked good too... Hey you wanna watch something?” He asked. 

“Yeah sure what’s on?” Dipper turned on the tv going through the channels idly. Stan ran into the Shack rushing upstairs to take off his clothes. When he came down he put the stolen clown picture up.

“I coulda had it all,” he sighed turning to look at the twins who were slouched in the chair watching a random tv show. “Yeesh. What the heck happened to you two?” He asked. 

“Gideon,”

“Gideon,”

“Gideon. Yeah, the little mutant "swore vengeance" on the whole family. Ha, I guess he's gonna try to nibble my ankles or somethin'”

“Heh that troll couldn’t destroy us even if he wanted to. Like seriously what’s he gonna do guess what number were thinking of?” Dipper jokes laughing. 

“He’ll never guess what number I’m thinking of. NEGATIVE EIGHT! No one would ever guess an negative number they’re too stupid!” They all begin laughing hysterically. 

“Uh oh. He's plannin' on destruction right now! HAHAHA!” Stan laughs laying on the twins making them laugh struggling to push him off. 

What they didn’t know is that while they were having a great time Gideon really WAS planning their demise.

**“Oh you’ll see boy... you’ll see...”**


	4. The inconveniencing

The twins were in the the gift shop with Wendy sitting around bored. Mabel was sitting on a huge globe that Stan probably stole and Dipper was reading the Journal as usual. Mabel giggled spinning around the globe. 

“Mabes do you believe in ghosts?” Dipper asks out of nowhere. Mabel snorts shaking her head. 

“I believe you’re a big dork- AH!” She screams falling of the globe when it’s stopped abruptly. She sat up glaring at her brother. “Hey what was that for?” She complained. 

“Calling me a dork,” Dipper said smirking. Mabel growled sitting on the counter. She almost falls off when Stan slams the front door open. 

“Soos, Wendy!” He shouts. Soos rushes over to him panting like an obedient puppy. 

“What’s up Mr Pines?” He asks. 

“I’m heading out. You two are gonna wash the bathrooms right?”

“Yes sir!”

“Absolutely... not!” Stan laughs. 

“Ha ha! You stay out of trouble,” he says walking back out. Wendy walks over to a curtain. 

“Hey guys what’s this? A secret ladder to the roof?” Soos walks over to her nervously.

“Uh, I don't think Mr. Pines would like that,”he says anxiously. 

“Huh?”

“Uhhhhh,”

“Huh?”

“You’re freaking me out dude!” Wendy smirks climbing up. 

“Can we actually go up there?” Dipper asks blankly. Wendy looks down at him her smirk softening to a smile. 

“Sure we can. Roof time! Roof time!” She chants. Dipper and Mabel follow behind her chanting, well Mabel was Dipper just looked like he was void of any emotion as usual. They climbed onto the roof to Wendy’s spot where there was a cooler, a lounge chair, an umbrella and a bucket full of pine cones. 

“Alright check it out,” she said holding her arm out proudly. 

“Woah!” Mabel exclaimed. 

“This is pretty cool,” Dipper said looking around. “You bring everything up here yourself?” 

“I may or may not sneak up here during work, all the time, everyday,” she replied picking up a pine cone throwing it on the target that was plastered on the totem pole. 

“Cool!” Dipper whispered. Mabel pushes him out the way picking up a pine cone throwing it. She groaned when it didn’t get anywhere close to the target. Dipper picked one up about to throw it but Mabel best him to it throwing another one. He glared at her and they both started throwing pine cones haphazardly. Dipper throws one and it hits a car. He freezes looking at his sister nervously. 

“Jackpot! High five,” she exclaims holding her hand out. Dipper looks at her weirdly. “Come on don’t leave me hanging,” dipper gives her a small smile high giving her. “Oh hey it’s my friends,” she says looking at the car pulling up in front of the Mystery Shack. 

“Wendy!” One of her friends shout. The older girl looks at the twins frowning slightly. 

“Hey, you guys aren't going to tell Stan about this, are you?” Dipper shakes his head as he and Mabel zip the lip. Wendy zips hers sliding down a couple trees. “Later dorks!” She exclaimed waving at them as she gets into the car. 

“Let’s get out of here!” Her friends shouts as they drive off. 

“Uhh bye?” Dipper says waving to her confused. Mabel looks at her brother grinning excitedly. 

“Uh oh!” Dipper turns to her baffled. 

“Uh oh? What Uh oh?” He asks. 

“You like her!” Mabel accuses. Dipper’s mouth drops in shock. 

“WHAT!? Mabel you know that I’m Ace why would I be crushing on Wendy?” He asks confused. Mabel looked at him puzzled. 

“I’m not really sure but I swear asexual means you don’t have a sexual attraction to people right? So I’m pretty sure you can have crushes still,” she replied. Dipper crossed his arms defiantly. 

“Well I don’t have a crush on her,” he said. Mabel smirked jumping off the ledge falling into a double front flip. 

“We’ll see bro bro,” she replied walking into the Mystery Shack. Dipper shook his head jumping down following after his sister. 

“What do you mean we’ll see Mabes?” He asked. Mabel smirked tapping the side of her nose. Dipper groaned irritably picking up a broom sweeping the gift shop. 

The twins and Soos worked for the rest of the day. Sometimes Mabel has to fight off a couple guys and when they wouldn’t take no for an answer Dipper “spoke” to them and they didn’t go anywhere near her for the rest of the day. 

At six Stan walks into the Mystery Shack while they were closing up. 

“Where’s Wendy?”

“She has a family emergency,” Dipper said. Stan grunted walking up the stairs. Mabel elbowed him softly grinning. Dipper rolled his eyes walking up to their room. 

“Bye Soos!” 

“Night Dood!” Mabel ran up the stairs finding Dipper laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Mabel laid down next to him laying her head on his shoulder. 

“You know it’s okay if you like her right?” She asked. He nodded his head sighing. 

“I know that but for a while I was beginning to think that I was also aromantic you know and then today happens and my mind is kinda just like-“

“Blargh?” Dipper chuckled softly nodding. 

“Yeah blargh,” he answers. Mabel didn’t say anything for a while making the younger of the two slightly nervous. 

“Well think about it like this,” she said after a while. Dipper looked at her expectantly. “Okay we know you are ace because of  that day but I’m pretty sure it’s only recently you’ve been thinking that you’re aro too. But we’re Young we have all the time in the world to figure out who and what we are,” she said. Dipper nodded in agreement. “Hey who knows maybe later on in life, I’ll realise I’m bisexual or something,” she said jokingly. Dipper snorts indignantly. 

“That will never happen Mabel. You’re like wayyyyy too gay for guys,” he said laughing. Mabel laughed nodding in agreement. 

“Yeah you’re right,” she laughed. They laid there together just looking at the ceiling. “Hey Dip?” Mabel asked. 

“Hmm?” 

“If it ever came to it... would you ever want to like live here in this sham town instead of going back to the city with mom and dad?” Dipper hummed softly. 

“I mean I think it would be better for us because those two don’t care about us nor do they pay us any attention us twelve year olds deserve so..” he shrugged. Mabel sighed nodding. 

“Yeah I guess so... anyway goodnight Dipper,” 

“Night Mabes,” he whispered closing his eyes letting sleep take over. 

Dipper was bouncing a ball against the wall while Wendy and Mabel were having a mini dance party in the empty gift shop. 

“Random dance party for no reason!” Mabel cheers going into some street dance that she learnt through a couple old friends from the city. 

“Go! Go! Go! Go!” Wendy cheers dancing with her. Dipper turns to watch them letting his lips quirk slightly. He jumps when Wendy calls his name. “Dipper!” 

“Huh? Yeah?” He asked walking over to them. 

“Aren’t you gonna get in on this?” Dipper shook his head scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

“No. I don’t dance,” Mabel scoffed looking at her brother teasingly. 

“Don’t lie now Dip-Dop! Don’t you remember when mom would dress you up in a lamb constume and make you do the  lamby lamby dance?” She teases whispering the last part to Wendy. Dipper glared at his sister. 

“We do not speak of that monstrosity!” He said harshly. Wendy chuckled covering her mouth. 

“Lamb costume with the ears and tail and stuff?” She asked. Dipper shrugged and Mabel nodded showing her a picture. “You look adorable!” She squealed. Dipper blushed slightly looking away from her. The clock then goes off and Wendy looks at the time. “Hey look at that! It’s quittin time. The gangs waitin for me,” just as she’s about to leave, Mabel grabs her wrist. 

“Wait Wendy! Can we hang out with you and your friends?” She asked excitedly. Dipper looked at her weirdly. Wendy looked kind of skeptical as she looked between the twins. 

“I’m not sure...” she said. “How old are you guys again?” She asked. 

“We’re 13!” Mabel answered quickly. Dipper gave her a ‘what the fuck are you doing look’. 

“Mabel we’re only twel-oof!” He choked doubling over when his sister elbowed him roughly in his stomach. 

“So technically a teen!” She exclaimed. Mabel looked at them weirdly before smiling. 

“Okay! Lemme get my stuff! Later dorks,” she said walking away. Dipper staggered slightly standing up. 

“Mabel why did you lie?” He asked curiously. ‘Damn that hurt!’ He thought to himself massaging his stomach. Mabel patted him on the shoulder. 

“Come on! It’s a good chance to hang out with the cool kids!” 

“Stan’s not gonna like this,” he warned. Mabel shrugged unbothered. 

“Nah I- we are already mature enough to go messing around... outside... at night,” she said matter of factly. Dipper shook his head smirking at her. 

“Yeah like you’re matured than me. Maybe in five minutes,” he laughed. Mabel’s eye twitch as she scowled at him annoyed. 

“Oh hey what’s that?” She asked pointing over at some random person outside. 

“Huh?” Mabel flipped his jacket making it fly over his head. Dipper huffed flipping it back over glaring at his sister. “Yeah real mature Mabel,” he drawled out following behind her and Wendy to her friends. When they walked out they saw five kids obviously around Wendy’s age being stupid. Well in Dipper’s opinion they were. Two guys were holding some fat kid upside down making his shirt slide down. Some gothic looking guy was standing next to a bucket of jellybeans and a purple haired girl was using her phone not paying any attention to the world around her. 

“Hurry up!” The fat kid exclaims when another jellybean hits him in the face. 

“In the belly! In the belly!” The two kids holding him upside down chant. Another jellybean hits his stomach but doesn’t land in his belly button. “In the belly! In thebelly!” They continue to chant. Just as the goth kid is about to throw his jellybean Wendy picks one up and throws it making it land in the fat kids belly button. Goth boy looks down at his jellybean in confusion wondering what just happened. He turns around and finds Wendy straightening up from throwing the jellybean. 

“Wendy!” Her friends exclaim happily. The two guys holding up the fat one lets him go and he stands up putting his shirt back on. 

“Wendy! Wendy!” 

“Hey guys! These are my pals from work. Dipper and Mabel,” Wendy says pointing at them. Mabel waves excitedly and Dipper nods emotionlessly. 

“So... are you like, uh babysitting or what?” Goth boy asks. Dipper and Mabel freeze glaring at the older boy. Mabel begins twitching angrily and Dipper keeps his death glare on the older boy. 

“What did you say?” He asks slowly not letting up on his glare. Robbie walks up to him smiling mockingly. 

“It’s bed time for the little babies! Go home and sleep!” He teases. 

“Robbie!” Wendy chastised bit get ignored. Dipper grabs him by his hoodie lifting his fist angrily. 

“Wha!” Robbie shouts looking at the younger boy terrified. Dipper swings to punch him but is stopped by Wendy jumping between them holding her hand up. 

“Wendy?!” They exclaim astonished. Robbie flinches when he’s pushed away and steadies himself breathing heavily. Wendy looks at Dipper at the corner of her eye.

“Come on Dipper..” she says turning to him with a smile. “Chill out,” dipper looked at her then back at her hand that is going red from how hard he punches it. 

“...Sorry...” he says reluctantly. He glared at Robbie one more time standing up straight. 

“Let’s go!” She exclaimed. Mabel stops next to Dipper and they watch the older girl run into the car. 

“Your so childish Robbie!” They year her shout at the other boy. 

“What!?” He says looking at Wendy like she grew a second head. 

“Don’t worry brobro, I’ll kick him for you,” she whispers running up to the older boy. Dipper stands there shell shocked looking down at his fist that were bruising. He holds it to his chest doubling over as his face flushes red. He takes a minute to regain his composure walking over to Wendy. Over his shoulder he saw Mabel kick Robbie at the back of his knee making him stumble to the ground. 

“Huh!?” He exclaims. 

“Oops! Sorry! How clumsy am I?” Mabel “apologises”. Wendy looks at Dipper confused when he snorts and he shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry about it I just thought of something funny,” he muttered. 

“Oh okay. Anyway this is Lee and Nate,” she says pointing to the two guys that were holding the fat guy upside down. They begin punching each other and start laughing. “Tambry,” she points to cellphone girl who was texting. 

“Hey..” she mutters. 

“Thompson, who once ate a run over waffle for 50 cents,” she says pointing at the fat guy who looks away embarrassed. 

“Don’t tell them that!” He whines. 

“And you already know Robbie. But you can probably figure him out,” 

“Yeah, I'm the guy who spray-painted the water tower!” He says proudly pointing at the tower. Dipper and Mabel looked over at it laughing hysterically leaning into each other. “What? Why are you laughing?” He asks angrily. 

“You sp-spray painted the m-m-muffin bwahahahaha!” Mabel said snort laughing making Dipper laugh harder holding onto his sisters shoulder. 

“Your-you’re pr-proud of that? You are a joke hahahaha!” Dipper laughed. Robbie looked at them angrily. 

“It’s a giant explosion!” He exclaimed. The twins looked at the water tower then back at Robbie, then at the water tower then at each other laughing even harder. 

“It kinda does look like a muffin!” Lee says laughing making Nate follow in suit. Robbie glares at the twins who were practically dying of laughter. 

“Let's hurry it up, guys. I got big plans for tonight!” Wendy shouts making the twins calm down following the older girl into the car. Dipper moved to go over to the passenger side but stopped when he saw Robbie get in. Not wanting to waste his breath on the weirdo he goes into the back next to his sister shutting the car door behind him. 

“Okay just, before we go, my mom said you guys aren't allowed to punch the roof anymore, so...” Thompson says. The others looked at him frowning before they started punching the roof anyway. 

“Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!” They chant. Thompson sighs driving out of the Mystery Shack “drive way”. Mabel picks up a sharpie the was between her and Dipper, crossing out ‘you stink!’ replacing it with ‘you look nice today’ chuckling. 

“Heh that’ll throw em off!” She said. Dipper looked at what she wrote rolling his eyes with a snigger. He shook his head fondly looking out the window. 

They park outside an abandoned grocery store and walk over to the fence blocking them from the store. 

“There it is, fellas! The condemned Dusk 2 Dawn!” Wendy exclaimed. 

“Ha! Cool!” Lee and Nate cheered. 

“Neato!” Mabel agreed. Dipper looked at the store suspiciously getting a weird feeling. 

“Why’d they shut it down?” He asked bluntly. Robbie smirked at him. 

“Murder!” He exclaimed jumping towards him. He deflated when Dipper gave him a blank look unfazed. 

“Some folks died in there, the place has been haunted ever since!” Lee said. Mabel looked at him in awe. 

“Damn this town is awesome!” She exclaimed. 

“Are you serious?” Dipper asked intrigued. Wendy punches him in the shoulder. 

“Yeah! We're all gonna die! Chill out man!” She said comfortingly mistaking his interest as nervousness. “It’s not as bad as it looks!” 

“Well let’s go we don’t have all day!” Mabel said excitedly climbing over the fence she stood at the top balancing on it, winked at Tambry then back flipped off of it landing gracefully. She looked at her brother smirking. “Beat that Sir Dippingsauce!” She mocked. Dipper rolled his eyes turning away from his sister. 

“That was AWESOME!” Lee and Nate cheered climbing over. The others followed suit and waited for Dipper. 

“Come on geek!” Robbie taunted. Dipper tutted climbing up the fence standing on it like his sister did. He walked around on it purposefully pissing Robbie off even more. “Look kid if you don’t get down I’m gonna rip you down myself!” He threatened. Dipper gave him the bird facing backwards free falling into a double backflip landing on one knee before standing up and walking over to Dusk 2 Dawn high giving his sister and smirking at a pissed off Robbie. Wendy shook her head smiling at the twins. 

“Wendy those kids are awesome! Where did you find them?” Mate asked excitedly. Lee nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah they’re like super twins!” He exclaimed. Wendy laughed looking at the twins who were play fighting rolling around on the floor. 

“Yeah they really are,” she said walking over to them and lifting them up by Mabel’s crop top and Dipper’s jacket. “Stop fighting and get over there,” she said. The twins nodded following behind her. “Woah! This place is amazing!” Wendy exclaimed looking into the abandoned shop. Robbie walks to the door trying to open it. 

“I think it’s, it’s stuck!” He said. 

“Let me try,” Dipper said walking over to him. Robbie looked down at him glaring harshly. 

“Oh yeah. I can't get in, but I'm sure Junior here is gonna break it down like Hercules!” He mocked. Dipper glared at him angrily. 

“Come on, leave him alone. He's just a little kid,” Wendy said hitting Robbie. Dipper dragged Mabel over to the side of the shop.

“What are you gonna do?” She asked. 

“ We are gonna show that dick what we can really do,” he growled. Mabel grinned getting down on one knee interlocking her hands. Dipper held onto her shoulders stepping up on her hand. 

“You ready Dip?” 

“Hmm,” Mabel grinned maniacally boasting him up into the air. Dipper grabbed the edge of the roof vaulting himself up onto it. 

“Kid, what are you doing?” Tambry asked blankly watching from above her phone still texting. Dipper ignored her walking over to a vent kicking it in. 

“Go Dipper! Punch that metal thing!” Mabel exclaimed. He jumped down into the shop looking around. 

“Hey Dipper! Take it easy!” He heard Wendy shout. Robbie scoffed

“Who wants to bet he doesn’t make it?” He heard Robbie say. Dipper grinned stalking over to the door opening it. Robbie glared at the younger boy who kept the grin on his face. 

“Good call inviting these maniacs Wendy!” Lee said high giving Dipper. 

“Your new name is Dr. Fun Time!”

“No it’s not,” Dipper said bluntly. Mabel fist bumped her brother grinning at him. He smiled at Wendy who punched him in the shoulder. 

“Nice work,” she said walking in. Dipper followed behind her taking a better look around the shop. 

“Do you guys really think it’s haunted?” Thompson asked anxiously. 

“Na! Thompson are you kidding me?” Nate replies. They look around the dark shop in awe looking around. 

“Whoa man, it's even creepier than I imagined!” Wendy says shivering. Mabel wipes some dust off the counter. 

“How long has this place been closed for?” She muses curiously. 

Dipper walks over to a newspaper stand wiping the dust off of the newspaper he picked up. 

“1995 huh?” He mumbles. 

“Guys, check it out! You think these still work?” Wendy calls out. Dipper goes to stand next to his sister watching Wendy flip the lights on. 

“Jackpot!” 

“What do we do now?” Dipper asks. Wendy looks at him with a smirk eyes gleaming with mischief. 

“Whatever the hell we want!” She cheered. Mabel grinned excitedly. They ran over to the snack picking up a whole bunch of food. Lee lifts Dipper onto his shoulder making him get hit by a water balloon filled with food. He laughs throwing one back at his sister the others following suit causing a food fight. When they got bored, they sat in a circle with a bottle of soda in the middle and Nate pops three mints into it making it explode. The teens and the twins cheer loudly and Mabel sticks her tongue out tasting the drink. Mabel runs away from the group and stops in front of a large stall full of smile dip. 

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Smile Dip! I thought this was banned in America!” She exclaims grabbing onto the closest thing next to her, which happened to be Dipper and shaking him excitedly. 

“Mabel chill! Maybe they had a good reason cause I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Dipper says before running off when he gets hit in the face with another food balloon. Mabel ignores him and opens the packet pouring all the sugary dust into her mouth. Mabel grins widely chugging down more of the confectionary dust. 

Meanwhile Dipper and Wendy were sitting on top of one of the stalls eating an popsicle.

“Hey come here we got it ready!” Mate shouts. 

“Whatever it is I’ll do it!” Thompson exclaims running past them. Wendy laughs. 

“Thompson!” She turns to Dipper. “Dipper, this night is like, legendary” she gushed. Dipper flushed a light pink casting a fleeting look over to her. 

“Really?” He asks over his popsicle. Wendy nods smiling at the younger boy. 

“Look around. The guys are bonding. I've never even seen Tambry look up from her phone this long. And your sister seems to be going nuts with that Smile Dip,” Dipper looks at his sister who looked like she was about to fall into a coma or something. She also looked like she was... talking to someone?

“Ugh, maybe I've had too much. What do you think?” She asks looking to the right of her. The Flavour Pup next to her began talking gibberish. “I agree,” she mumbled. Them another Flavour Pup landed next to her giving her a doggish grin. 

“Would you like to eat my candy paws?” It asks holding a paw out to the sugar rushed girl. 

“Of course you adorable angel!” She said taking the paw chewing on it. What Dipper saw was her chewing on thin air. He chuckled nervously turning back to Wendy 

“My sister is losing her mind,” he muttered fixing his hair. Wendy laughed nodding. 

“You know I didn’t think you guys could handle hanging out with us but you’ve seriously proved me wrong,” Dipper sent her a proud smile biting off the top of his popsicle. “Ugh you’re one of those maniacs,” Wendy laughed. 

“Hey guys! We need more ice!” Lee shouted pouring the rest of the ice down Thompson’s pants. 

“I’ll do it,” Dipper said jumping down from the shelf choosing not to be flashy. He walked over to the freezer taking out a couple bags of ice, when he closes the door a cooler monster shows up. “What the fuck!” He exclaimed looking at the monster closing and rubbing his eyes before opening them back up only to find the monster was gone. “Jesus Christ I’m losing it,” he murmured. 

“What was that?” Lee asked walking over with the others. 

“You goodkid?” Nate asked. Dipper shrugged.

“Yeah,” he said dryly. “Why don’t you guys play that dance game I’ll catch up,” he suggested. The others mumbled in agreement walking over to the game. Dipper took a deep breath grounding himself before going over to the others. When he got there Thompson was playing rather badly while the others were cheering him on. 

“He’s really bad,” Wendy laughed. Dipper nodding smirking in agreement looking at his reflection jumping slightly when he sees his skeleton.  ‘I’m probably just tired’  he thought turning back to Thompson. Dipper walks away from them going over to his sister who was groaning sickly. 

“Mabel this place is haunted and if I say something they’re gonna think I’m a baby and I don’t wanna ruin your chances of proving you’re mature,” he whispered frantically. Mabel groaned as the smile dip foamed out her mouth falling into another hallucination. “Mabel?” Dipper called meekly turning her around. He gasped looking at her drugged up stated shaking her softly. “Mabel? Mabel! How many of these things did you eat?!” He asked anxious. Mabel gurgled clutching her stomach as she tried to focus on her brother. 

“A lot,” she groaned out heaving as she felt bile rise up her throat. Dipper looked at her frightened beginning to pace. 

“Oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit Stan’s gonna kill me,” he muttered running a hand through his hair.

“Woah guys you might wanna see this!” He heard Robbie call. Dipper turned back to his sister finding her laying down curling into herself. 

“Mabel I’ll be right back,” he said rushing over to the others. Mabel let out another groan throwing up next to the smile dip stand. Dipper walked over to them eyes widening nervously as he looked down at the tracings of two dead bodies confirming that the shop was haunted. He gulped quietly looking back at his sister who had an arm covering her eyes. 

“Woah so the rumours are true!” Lee said amazed. Robbie turned to Lee smirking deviously.

“Dude, I dare you to lie down in it,” Dipper huffed rolling his eyes.  ‘And these guys think  we’re  immature’  he thought annoyed. Lee turned to Nate grinning. 

“Go lie down in it!” He demanded. Nate grinned walking over to one of the tracings. 

“I’m a dead body look!” He laughed. About to lay down. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” dipper mumbled. Robbie glared at him chuckling teasingly. 

“This guys scared!” Lee laughed. Dipper glared at him heatedly. 

“I’m not scared idiot. I’m smart,” he said evenly. Lee recoiled turning away from the younger boy. 

“Damn this kid is freaky,” he muttered to Nate. 

“Come on take it down a notch captain buzzkill,” Robbie shouted. Dipper walked up to him glaring but stopped when Wendy grabbed his arm. He looked at her weirdly before turning his glare back to Robbie. 

“Listen you washed out emo. You do whatever you want but don’t blame me when karma bites you in the ass!” He growled. Robbie scoffed nodding to Nate, who went to lay in the markings. 

“Status update: trapped in store with insane 9 year old,” Tambry said. 

“Do I look like a 9 year old to you? You phone crazed bitch!” He shouted. The marking light up as soon as Nate lies down and the lights shut off. Tambry looks up from her phone confused as she started dissolving. Dipper gets out of Wendy’s grip walking over to the purple haired girls phone. “Status update: AAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!” He whispers. They look up at the security cameras finding her looking around frantically slamming on the screen. 

“AAAAH!!” The teens minus Dipper and Mabel screamed. 

“Tambry! Tambry!” Wendy calls to her as she continued slamming on the screen. 

“Can you hear us?” Dipper asked. Tambry looked around confused. Lee and Nate looked at each other nervously. 

“What are we supposed to do!?”

“I don't know man! I don't know!”

“Let's just go already!”

“Are you out of your mind?!” Dipper exclaimed. “You guys are really gonna ditch your friend because you’re  scared real mature,” Wendy looked at the younger boy guiltily. 

“Dipper we need to get out of here. Thompson!” She shouted. Thompson looked over at them from the game. 

“Wait I’ve almost got a high score!” He exclaimed gasping when he starts dissolving going into the game. “Uh, what?” He asked looking around in confusion. 

“It’s time to shake what your momma gave you!” The game said starting the game again. Thompson tried to avoid the falling arrows but the game sped them up making them stab into him. 

“No! So many arrow!” He exclaimed. 

“You’re a dance machine!” The game said throwing more arrows at him making him whine.

“No. You’re a dance machine!” Thompson cried curling up into a ball as more arrows stabbed into him.

“Thompson!” Wendy cried. 

“Forget him lets go!” Robbie shouted. Dipper rolled his eyes watching as Wendy ran to the door trying to open it. 

“Guys it’s locked!” She exclaimed scared. Robbie growled, Picking up the cash register throwing it at the door. Instead of crashing into it, the cash register dissolved as a green light envelopes the store. 

“Wait,” Dipper said. “Whatever demon ghost is doing this shit, they always have a reason,” he explained. 

“So what, all we have to do is figure out the reason they’re doing this?” Nate asked. Dipper nodded. 

“Uh-uh they'll let us out of here!” Robbie mocked. “Yeah, that makes a lot of sense,” Dipper growled grabbing him by his hoodie. 

“Alright I’ve had enough of your back handed comment you gothic bitch! It’s not my fault we’re being harassed by ghosts. It’s all of yours because you thing your so mature just cause you’re older? Don’t make me laugh. You’re stupid if you think you’re gonna get out of here without my help because if you didn’t go and dare the other two idiot to lay in those marking none of this would of happened!” Dipper shouted pushing Robbie away. Wendy rubbed her arm guiltily. 

“He has a point guys,” she said softly. Lee scoffed. 

“Yeah right, I'm sure the ghost just wants to talk about his feelings!” He mocked only to start dissolving ending up on the front of a cereal box. “W-what?” He asked terrified. 

“I’m bonkers for eating you alive!” The cereal box toucan said demonically trying to stab Lee with its spoon. Lee screamed trying to avoid the stabbing. 

“Lee! Okay, okay.. I'm with you kid! 100%, man!” Nate said anxiously. Behind him, a possessed Mabel floated before them. 

“WeLcOmE,” a Possessed Mabel said. The teenagers screamed while dipper looked up at his sister distraught. 

“They got Mabel,” he whispered to himself. “They got Mabel!” He shouted angrily. 

“WeLcOmE tO yOuR gRaVeS yOuNg TrEsPaSsErS,” possessed Mabel laughed. 

“We’re super sorry for hanging out in your store!” Wendy whimpered. The others nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah so can you get the hell out of my sister and let us and the others go?” Dipper asked dangerously. Possessed Mabel looked at them contemplating the offer. 

“WeLl OkAy. YoU’rE fReE tO gO,” she said opening the door. “BuT bEfOrE yOu LeAvE, hOt DoGs ArE nOw HaLf OfF. I kNoW iT mIgHt Be CrAzY, bUt YoU gOTtA tRy ThEsE dOgS!” She exclaimed. Robbie and Nate looked at each other before running towards the open door screaming. Possessed Mabel frowned shutting the door in their faces. “JuSt KiDdInG aBoUt ThE hOt DoG sAlE,” she laughed. Nate banged on the door angrily. 

“Just let us out of here already!” He bellowed. Possessed Mabel scowled. 

“I dOn’T lIkE yOuR tOnE!” She growled transformed Nate into a hot dog, transporting him to the hot dog stand. 

“No! I’m a hot dog!” He exclaimed. Possessed Mabel chuckles evilly.

“It BeGiNs,” she said making the stuff in the shop float to the ceiling. “WeLcOmE tO yOuR hOmE fOr AlL eTeRnItY!” They dodged the falling merchandise in a panic. 

“Dipper what do we do?” Wendy asked. 

“Duck!” Dipper tackled her avoiding them getting hit by the slushy machine. They look around until they find a tipped over ice machine. 

“Look over there!” Wendy shouted taking Dipper’s hand, dragging him over to the ice machine hiding inside of it. “What do they want from us?!” She asked hysteric. 

“Revenge,” 

“Okay but what did we do wrong?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe they don’t like teenagers or something I mean, Tambry was texting, Thompson was playing a video game, Lee was being sarcastic,” Dipper listed off. Wendy nodded confused.

“Yeah that’s things all teenagers do,” she said. 

“Exactly! So it’s obvious they have a grudge against teenagers which is dumb because I bet they give them the most profit,” Dipper replied rolling his eyes. “Alright stay here,” he said crawling out the freezer. 

“Dude what are you doing?” Wendy asked peeking out watching as the younger boy picked up a bat swinging it around. “Dipper come back!” She whispered harshly but the younger boy ignored her. 

“Hey ghost!” He shouted. Possessed Mabel turned around with a groan. Dipper glared at her angrily. He walked towards them not caring what he destroyed dragging the bat behind him. “Get. Away. From. My. Sister!” He screamed demonically. They ghost looked at him nervously as his eyes and birthmark glowed red. He stalked around angrily smashing everything in his path. Possessed Mabel’s eyes widened. 

“No StOp!” She shouted, but it fell on deaf ears as the angry boy destroyed the store. The ghosts appears out of Mabel dropping her into a pile of candy making her groan in pain. 

“ Please stop we’ll do anything! ” The female ghost pleaded. Dipper stopped turning to the ghosts with a maniacal grin showing off his sharp canines. 

“Anything?” He asked devilishly. 

“ Yes anything! We’ll let your friends go just please stop destroying our beloved store!”  They begged. Dipper smirked dropping the bat. They ghosts brought all the teenagers back and put their store back together making it look as if nothing ever happened to it. 

“Oh and just so you know... we are not 13 we’re 12,” Dipper said haughtily. The ghosts disappeared and Dipper rushes over to his sister who was looking around disoriented. 

“Ugh what happened?” She asked sickly. Dipper gave her a tiny smile rubbing her back. 

“You are too much smile dip,” he answered. Mabel dry heaved. 

“Ugh don’t even say that name. I’m never gonna touch that shot again,” she whined. Dipper laughed helping her up. 

“Guys! You won’t believe this!” Wendy shouted excitedly. “The ghosts appeared, and Dipper Dipper just grabbed a bat, and just started smashingeverything in his path, left and right, and the ghost got all scared, and ran away like a couple of little girls, it was insane!” Mabel pinched her brother’s shoulder before groaning loudly. Dipper smirked at the others, shrugging lightly. 

“Alright Dr Funtimes!” Nate exclaimed. Robbie rolled his eyes jealously stalking out the shop. Wendy winked at Dipper following the rest of her friends while he practically dragged Mabel behind them. 

‘Just another day in Gravity Falls’


End file.
